MoonLight
by Miriel Lian
Summary: Harry y sus amigos terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero una vieja escuela de magia elemental ha vuelto a abrir sus puertas y nuestros amigos han sido seleccionados, junto con otros 14 alumnos, para ingresar en esa escuela INTERRUMPIDO INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Viaje en Tren

**Aviso:** Todos los nombres y/o palabras subrayadas, originalmente, como este fic lo publico en otra página) tienen un link con una imagen, si quieren ver todo eso fíjense en mi profile donde dice "Links correspondientes al fic MoonLight" hagan click sobre las distintas Urls para verlas. Por ahora en el primer capí solo necesitaran ingresar a los tres primeros Links.

Lo mismo pasa con los nombres de mis amigas (Ruby y Aliza), solo que en ese caso solo tienen que hacer click en los nombres de ellas que aparecen en mi profile

**Disclaimer (Descargo de responsabilidad):** Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Wealey, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, xiaoLang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Kaoru Hitachiin es un personaje basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, anime y manga autoría de Bisco Hatori.

Haruka Shiina es mía y de Aliza

Miyu Li es mía y de Ruby

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay y Tilak Bruse.

* * *

Ahora sí, los dejo con el fic:

**CAPÍTULO 1 – VIAJE EN TREN**

Un tren marchaba rápidamente por el mar sobre un puente mágico que desaparecía a medida que el último vagón pasaba y a su vez impedía que los _muggles_ vieran tanto al tren como al puente.

Este tren hacía poco que acababa de abandonar la última estación en el Reino Unido, y ahora transitaba por el Océano Atlántico…

* * *

Un joven caminaba por uno de los pasillos del tren, hasta llegar frente a uno de los compartimientos. Dentro del mismo tres jóvenes mujeres miraban un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja _y comentaban entre ellas

- **Hola Liz** – saludó el chico, se lo veía algo incómodo.

- **Hola Eric…** - la pelirroja miró a sus amigas – **chicas les presentó a mi hermano Eric Stay, Eric, ellas son Miyu Li**… - su hermano la saludo con un beso en el dorso de la mano

- **Un gusto – **y ambos se quedaron como petrificados mirándose, tanto que Liz tuvo que darle un codazo a su amiga para que reaccionara

- **El gusto es mío –** respondió finalmente.

- **…y ella es Haruka Shiina** – el joven repitió el proceso de saludo anterior, pero esta vez fue más normal.

- **Bueno, me voy **– entonces se acordó de algo y lo sacó de su bolsillo – **este es un regalo de parte de papá** – su hermano agarró el paquete **– ahora sí, ¡nos vemos!** – y se fue del lugar

- **¿Qué será**? – preguntó la pelirroja entusiasmada y lo abrió, descubriendo en él un collar, cuyo dije era una piedra transparente y adjuntado a él una nota:

"_Querida Liz:_

_Te mando este collar, que era de mi abuela, tiene la cualidad de cambiar de color según tu humor y si dices_ Revelio True_(sin usar tu varita, sino no funciona), te permitirá ver la verdadera forma de seres que ocultan su verdad._

_Te quiere y espera que lo disfrutes,_

_Charles Stay__"_

- **¡Wow! ¡Qué lindo! Haber si funciona** – se puso el collar, cuya piedra tomo color amarillo anaranjado, y miro a Haruka.

- **¡No! ¡ahora no lo pruebes que alguien puede vernos**! – exclamó esta asustada.

- **Tranquila** – apuntó con su varita a la puerta – **ya esta, cualquiera que intente ver adentro nos verá a nosotras sumergidas en la lectura de **_**Corazón de Bruja**_**, ¿ahora sí me dejas intentarlo?**

- **Esta bien **– dijo cansada

- **¡Gracias! **– sonrió y agarró la piedra – **¡**_**Revelio True**_**!** – la piedra brillo intensamente, a su vez lo hizo Haruka quién se vio obligada a tomar su verdadera forma.

- **Ya esta ¿satisfecha?** – la pelirroja asintió y la pelicobrizo volvió a la normalidad

- **¡Sí que funciona esa piedra Liz, te va a servir de mucho!** – exclamó Miyu emocionada - **¡Cómo me gustaría tener una para averiguar si estos chicos tan lindos realmente lo son!** – sus amigas la miraron con vergüenza ajena, ya que la pelinegro señalaba las fotos del ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que habían estado leyendo…

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca del baño de varones dos jóvenes rubios se cruzaron y uno de ellos se detuvo y lo miro

- **¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy?** – preguntó y su rostro mostraba seguridad. El otro se paró y lo miró fijo

- **No, pero ¿y qué si lo soy?** – preguntó con cara de odio.

- **Nada, solo quería ver si encontraba al nieto de mi hermana, pero se ve que me equivoque** – dijo y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

El joven lo miro nuevamente fijo, sin esa cara de odio de un segundo atrás y luego dijo.

- **¿Vos sos Tilak? – **preguntó dudoso.

- **Así es – **en un segundo estuvo a su lado y lo agarró del cuello** – dime, ¿cómo sabes eso?**

- **Y… Yo… t... te mentí… - **Tilak aflojó un poco el agarre** – yo soy Draco**

- **¿Por qué me mentiste? – **exclamó soltándolo

- **Como la gente me odia porque mi padre y mi madre eran mortífagos me cuesta decir tan a la ligera, si soy Draco Malfoy ¿entiendes? – **dijo acariciándose el cuello, intentando aliviar el dolor

- **Está bien, perdona. Y dime ¿es muy difícil vivir con eso? porque vivir con la idea de ser medio vampiro realmente no es muy agradable** – dijo recostándose contra la pared.

- **Cada cosa tiene su dificultad, que se yo… por cierto en tu carta mencionaste que ibas a aprovechar para cambiar mi forma de ser, tus palabras exactas fueron "Volverte alguien más tolerable" – **Tilak se rió** – ¿Y bien? ¿vas a hacerlo? ¿O no?**

- **¡Claro! Yo siempre cumplo con mis palabras** – se puso a caminar - **ven, el primer paso va a ser cambiar tus amistades, pero antes ¿cuántos amigos tuyos van a ser nuestros nuevos compañeros?** – dijo deteniéndose de repente.

- **Solo uno, o mejor dicho una, Pansy Parkinson** – se lo noto medio fastidiado cuando la mencionó.

- **¿No te agrada?**

- **Es mi amiga por ser la "novia" de mi mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, quién es una buena persona, mejor que yo eso seguro**

- **No se te escucha muy convencido con respecto a lo de "novia", ¿por qué? – **parecía un detective preguntando tanto.

- **Porque más bien son "amigos con derecho", ¿entendés?**

- **Claro, tonto no soy, y ¿Y qué tal es como persona?**

- **Buena, algo ploma, pero buena persona**

- **Entonces está bien, sigamos en lo que estábamos – **y volvió a caminar hacia el compartimiento que compartían él y sus amigos…

* * *

Dentro de otro compartimiento una chica de tez totalmente blanca, como de porcelana, dibujaba a su prima y amiga, cuya pose era mirar por la ventana.

Entonces la puerta se abre y una mujer más grande que ellas, de unos 30 años, de pelo y ojos rojos se asoma.

- **Hola chicas ¿Todo Bien?** – preguntó sonriente.

- **Claro tía Kaho** – exclamó al chica que estaba posando.

- **Pues me alegro mis niñas, por cierto, Liris les manda regalos** – metió su mano en su bolso y sacó dos paquetes – **Para Sakura un broche mariposa mágico muy bonito, y para Tomoyo las partituras de tus canciones favoritas. Y Jun les envía esto -** les extendió dos bolsas de tela negra cerradas con cordones dorados.

- **¡ Muchas gracias! **– exclamó la nívea

- **Lo mismo digo** – dijo Sakura emocionada.

- **Bueno chicas, ¡nos vemos!** – y se fue.

- **Ponte ese broche quiero dibujarte con él –** su prima le hiso caso y Tomoyo siguió dibujando…

* * *

Regresando con Draco y Tilak, ambos llegaron al compartimiento donde un chico de piel muy blanca y pelo negro con reflejos azules leía un libro, y frente a él un castaño de ojos marrones jugaba con una _Snitch._

- **¡Hola Chicos!** – saludó el chico mitad vampiro

- **¡Hola Tilak!** – contestó su amigo castaño

- **Hola** - saludó el níveo.

- **Chicos, le presento a mi sobrino segundo Draco Malfoy, Draco ellos son mis amigos Eriol Hiragizawa y XiaoLang Li**

- **Por favor llámame Shaoran, no me gusta mi nombre en Chino** – dijo enojado mientras Tilak y Eriol se reían.

- **Está bien, por mi ningún problema** – dijo y luego se pusieron a charlar de todo un poco.

* * *

En el baño de mujeres una morena se miraba insistentemente en el espejo.

- **¡Hay que ojeras! debo dormir más** – exclamó y se retocó la cara con maquillaje

- **Quizás no deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde con Blaise** – le dijo una pelirroja saliendo del uno de los cubículos del baño.

- **Quizás Ginny, quizás, pero tenía ganas de ganarle de una buena vez a él en el ajedrez mágico, y ¿sabes? ¡Le gane!** – la morena sonrió victoriosa.

- **¡Felicitaciones Pansy, felicitaciones!**

**

* * *

**

Luego de saludar a su hermana, Eric, se dirigió a un compartimiento donde un chico de ojos pardos y pelo naranja lo esperaba.

- **Te tardaste** – le recriminó

- **Ya cállate, Kaoru, que ahora me voy a tener que aguantar las burlas de mi hermana durante un mes o más **– exclamó sentándose pesadamente en el asiento de enfrente de su amigo.

- **¿Qué pasó? **

- **¿Qué pasó? Una chica, piel blanca, como porcelana, pelo azul oscuro, ojos azul rojizo y una sonrisa encantadora, eso paso** – explico y a medida que iba describiendo su rostro se veía cada vez más soñador.

- **Y te quedaste mirándola por media hora más o menos ¿no?** – le preguntó divertido.

- **Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes eso?** – lo miró sin entender

- **Te conozco desde hace 7 años, si no se tus reacciones ante una chica no soy tu amigo** – cada vez se lo veía más divertido – **pero va a ser gracioso ver a tu hermana burlándose de ti en un mes o más** – y no se contuvo más y se largo a reír.

- **No te rías** – dijo cara de enojo, cara que luego cambio con un chiste de su amigo…

* * *

- **Ginny está tardando mucho** – se quejó una castaña en su compartimiento, la acompañaban un moreno de ojos verdes, un pelirrojo de ojos marrones, un castaño de ojos negros y una rubia de ojos azules.

- **Es cierto ¿por qué no vas con Luna a averiguar si le pasó algo?** – le contestó el pelirrojo.

- **¿Por qué no vas vos Ron?** – preguntó la castaña, por alguna razón se la veía como fastidiada con el pelirrojo

- **Porque es un baño de mujeres Hermione** – explicó el moreno

- **Harry tiene razón, ¿por qué no vamos y listo?** – le dijo la rubia sin rodeos.

- **Está bien vamos, nos vemos Neville** – el chico asintió – **Harry** – el moreno le sonrió como respuesta – **Ron** – al decir el nombre del pelirrojo, la voz Hermione sonó molesta.

- **Nos vemos chicas **– dijo el pelirrojo y cuando ellas salieron puso cara de sufrimiento.

* * *

Las chicas no caminaron mucho porque encontraron a Ginny en el pasillo.

- **Justo habíamos salido a buscarte** – dijo Luna con cara soñadora.

- **Y ya me encontraron, vamos adentro **– respondió la pelirroja sonriente.

- **Espera Ginny, ¿me acompañas al baño?** – dijo la castaña se la veía desesperada.

- **Claro, Luna diles a los chicos que ya venimos…**

* * *

En el baño la castaña fue al lavabo y se mojo la cara varias veces.

- **Herms, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Nunca te vi tan desesperada por huir de la compañía de Harry y Ron, son tus mejores amigos** – dijo preocupada

- **Es que tu hermano anoche en tu casa se me declaró**

- **¿Y qué le dijiste?**

- **Que yo no lo quería de ese modo, hay Ginny, no me creyó está convencido que en realidad estoy confundida y siento que cada vez que me mira busca algún gesto mío que le dé esperanzas, no aguanto más, ¡está insoportable!** – se la veía realmente angustiada.

- **Hay Herms, es una pena que él crea eso, lástima que no estás enamorada de nadie porque sino que bien te vendría un novio para que él se convenza de que no lo quieres** – el rostro de la castaña se iluminó

- **¿Y si me consigo un novio? Falso, pero que este chico esté dispuesto a ser mi novio de mentira y ayudarme con la farsa ¿no es buena idea Gin?** – se la veía emocionada

- **Es buena idea, muy buena, el problema está en quién se ofrecería a eso sin realmente pretender ser tu novio…**

* * *

Luego las chicas regresaron a su compartimiento, aún con la idea en la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver dos cosas, una era que habían estado yendo hacia el cielo sin darse cuenta y otra que estaban llegando a MoonLight, su nuevo colegio.

Fin Capítulo

_Es__pero que les haya gustado. Y porfis dejen reviews, quiero saber que opinan ^-^_


	2. Conociendo el Castillo

**Aviso:** Todos los nombres y/o palabras subrayadas, originalmente, como este fic lo publico en otra página) tienen un link con una imagen, si quieren ver todo eso fíjense en mi profile donde dice "Links correspondientes al fic MoonLight" hagan click sobre las distintas Urls para verlas. Por ahora en el primer capí solo necesitaran ingresar a los tres primeros Links.

Lo mismo pasa con los nombres de mis amigas (Ruby y Aliza), solo que en ese caso solo tienen que hacer click en los nombres de ellas que aparecen en mi profile

**Disclaimer** **(Descargo de responsabilidad):**

Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Kaoru Hitachiin es un personaje basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, anime y manga autoría de Bisco Hatori.

Haruka Shiina es de Lorien y de Aliza

Miyu Li y Eric Stay son de Lorien y de Ruby

Elizabeth "Liz" Stay y Tilak Bruse son de Lorien.

Esta historia es de autoría de Lorien, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 – CONOCIENDO EL CASTILLO**

Todos fueron guiados por un joven con cara amable, hasta el hall del castillo. A todos los que estuvieron en Hogwarts como alumnos eso les recordaba exactamente el primer día en él mismo.

Una vez allí estuvieron esperando durante un largo rato hasta que la directora apareció:

**- ¡Queridos alumnos, sean bienvenidos a MoonLight! donde aprenderán sobre los elementos, su historia y como controlarlos** – la directora los miro con una amable sonrisa, que traía al inmediato recuerdo de la de Dumbledore – **Mi nombre es Eliza Ronstandt, soy la directora de este hermoso establecimiento, y los invito a seguirme hacia el comedor.**

Y así todos marcharon. El comedor era mucho más chico que el de Hogwarts o eso parecía en realidad quién hubiera leído el libro de la historia de la escuela sabría que en realidad era muchísimo más grande y por razones de no sentir el lugar tan grande al haber tan pocos alumnos se achicaba mágicamente por dentro pero no por fuera.

Dentro del mismo había 7 mesas, seis de ellas para 6 personas y la que quedaba era para 5 personas. Paralelo a la mesa de 5 y casi chocándose con las otras seis estaba un pedestal y encima de este un círculo con los símbolos del escudo del colegio.

**- La selección es de la siguiente manera ustedes tocaran el águila del centro y esta se iluminará, luego esa luz pasará a una de las tres figuras que rodean al águila, las cuales representan los tres grupos de elementos, los puros representados por la luz y el fuego, los oscuros representados por la tierra y la oscuridad, y los grises representados por el viento y el agua.**

**- Después la luz seguirá para iluminar una de las 6 figuras restantes, cada cual representando un elemento, el elemento que se ilumine será el elemento que ustedes pueden controlar, y por más que intenten controlar otro no podrán, ya lo hemos comprobado.** – Con un movimiento de varita hiso aparecer un pergamino – a** medida de que los vaya nombrando hagan lo que les ordené.**

**- Bruse, Tilak **– y así pasaron todos quedando de esta manera:

_• Bruse, Tilak – Tierra_

_• Daidouji, Tomoyo – Luz_

_• Granger, Hermione Jane – Luz_

_• Hiragizawa, Eriol – Tierra_

_• Hitachiin, Kaoru – Fuego_

_• Kinomoto, Sakura – Agua_

_• Li, Miyu – Aire_

_• Li, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" – Fuego_

_• Longbotton, Neville – Tierra_

_• Lovegood, Luna – Fuego_

_• Malfoy, Draco – Oscuridad_

_• Parkinson, Pansy – Luz_

_• Potter, Harry James – Aire_

_• Shiina, Haruka – Oscuridad_

_• Stay, Elizabeth "Liz" – Aire_

_• Stay, Eric – Agua_

_• Weasley, Ginny Molly – Agua_

_• Weasley, Ronald "Ron" Bilius – Oscuridad._

* * *

Una vez que todos estuvieron seleccionados la directora hiso desaparecer el pergamino.

**- Algunos de ustedes no estarán conformes con el elemento que salió, pero nada pueden hacer, solo les recuerdo que la oscuridad no es un elemento malo, no lo es si se lo maneja como es debido, nosotros no promulgamos la maldad por lo que les ayudaremos, a aquellos que les ha tocado ese poder, a evitar que los domine. Y al resto a defenderse del mismo elemento. No se angustien, al llegar al final del curso estarán orgullosos del poder que les toco, porque sabrán que es el digno reflejo de su interior.**

**- Ahora sin más les presentare a sus profesores, ****Amamiya, Kaho****, ella les enseñara a manejar a un elemento tan noble como es la tierra...**- a medida que la directora hablaba los profesores entraban, pero el tono como los anunciaba, como si fuera una comentarista de un partido quiddicht, los animaba y les causaba risa a todos los presentes. **– ****Dust Brian****, él será su profesor del elemento Luz… **- los profesores ingresaban al recinto y se sentaban en sus mesas correspondientes - **Dust Genzo****, este profesor les enseñara a controlar la Oscuridad… ****Kido Jou****, será vuestro profesor de Historia de los Elementos y de los Hijos de la Luna… ****Lewis Scarlett****, esta joven ángel los guiará en los secretos del elemento fuego… -** la directora estaba muy alegre, lo que ocasionó más de un comentario,

**- Esta vieja esta tan loca como Dumbledore** – comentó Ron a su amigo Harry y los que fueron alumnos de Hogwarts que lo escucharon se rieron divertidos.

La directora los escucho, pero no les dijo nada.

**- ****Sisth Ayn****, este profesor les enseñara a nunca estar con los pies en la tierra porque de él aprenderán a controlar el aire… ****Summa Nimue****, esta hermosa Náyade sabe lo que es estar bajo agua… y por último ****Tachikawa Miyako****, de ella aprenderán a manejar lo más hermoso de todo el canto –** junto al profesor Kido fueron los únicos que se sentaron en la misma mesa y esta era la de 5 personas

**- Bueno, además les presentamos a nuestro Celador, Jack Bezarius, - **el joven que los había guiado al Hall apareció** -y nuestro bibliotecario, ****Taki Ishimaru** – el mismo hombre que los había guiado al hall de entrada ingresó al comedor **- y a los 6 ayudantes de los profesores, ****Hikari Yagami****, ayudante del profesor Brian Dust **– la joven llego y tomo asiento junto a dicho profesor –**Ken Ichijouji****, ayudante del profesor Genzo Dust **– este hiso lo mismo que Hikari, pero en la mesa de su respectivo profesor – **Sora Takenouchi****, ayudante de la profesora Scarlett Lewis… ****Takeru Takaishi****, ayudante de la profesora Kaho Amamiya… ****Yamato Ishida****, ayudante de la profesora Nimue Summa… y ****Yolei Inoue****, ayudante del profesor Ayn Sisth**

**- Ahora deberán saber que sus mesas son aquellas donde está su respectivo profesor, pueden sentarse con los demás si quieren, pero en ceremonias importantes por favor mantengan sus lugares** – todos tomaron asiento en sus lugares correspondientes y la directora hiso lo propio con la mesa de 5 personas – **ahora sí ¡a comer!**

* * *

Todos terminaron de comer y la directora se volvió a levantar y con una seña logró que todos se callaran.

**- Antes de que se vayan a su habitaciones nuestro celador les quiere decir unas palabras** – la directora lo miró y este se paró.

**- Les informo que a partir de mañana el comedor abrirá de 6 a 8:30, luego de 12 a 13:30 y por último de 21 a 23, el resto del tiempo o tendrán clases o tendrán tiempo libre. La biblioteca estará abierta de 7 a 22, y el toque de queda es a partir de la medianoche, si hay alguien que no tiene un pase especial en esas horas fuera de su sala común o su habitación, será debidamente castigado y espero que tengan en cuenta que no soy fácil de engañar **– les dijo mirándolos a todos alegremente.

**- Gracias por informarnos señor Bezarius yo también paso informarles que el día de mañana a las 7 de la mañana se recogerá la cadena, es decir, que el castillo andará sin rumbo fijo hasta que el año lectivo termine momento en el que con un hechizo se retornará al lugar de origen y todos regresarán a sus hogares, mientras para las vacaciones de navidad y las visitas de otras personas el único medio de acceso será la red flu. Además les informo que las apariciones están permitidas, pero no podrán salir de este lugar mediante ellas y si están afuera no podrán ingresar al establecimiento, lo único que podrán hacer es trasladarse dentro del castillo** – todos se pusieron a hablar entre sí del tema – ¡**Jóvenes! **- todos se callaron –** déjenme por favor terminar y luego podrán hablar tranquilos… bueno, como les iba informando también deberán saber que la materia de la profesora Tachikawa es opcional, pero me gustaría mucho que participarais en ella, y que la del profesor Kido la darán todos juntos. También han de saber, que durante los fines de semana podrán realizar misiones que con las cuales obtendrán distintos permisos, como, por ejemplo, el de poder transitar por los pasillos hasta la hora que quieran.**

**- Sin más que decir les deseo ¡Muy Buenas Noches y Hasta Mañana! **– y todos se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Fueron guiados a la sala común que todos compartirían por los ayudantes de los profesores.

**- Disculpe señorita Takenouchi **–dijo Hermione y Sora la miro atentamente – **quería saber cómo es eso de que ustedes son los ayudantes de los profesores**. – esta le sonrió.

**- Pues verás…**

**- Hermione, Hermione Granger **– le completo.

**- Sí, Hermione, verás, nosotros el año pasado estudiamos como ustedes en este establecimiento y nos sentimos tan afines con estos que decidimos aprender a ser profesores, íbamos a ir a la universidad mágica para ello, pero los profesores nos dijeron que no, que nadie más nos enseñaría a ser profesores de los elementos más que ellos, porque es una enseñanza que solo se da en MoonLight **– la castaña sonrió entendiendo

**- Y dígame, ¿por qué no hay ayudantes para la materia Historia de los Elementos y los Hijos de la Luna? **– preguntó metiéndose Liz.

**- Porque resulta ser que este es justo el año ingresó el profesor Kido y por eso no hay, pero este año seguro alguno de ustedes ingresará** – explicó mientras iban llegando a un cuadro **– bueno chicas, llegamos – **dijo mientras Yamato se acercaba al cuadro

_**- Hijos de la Luna**_ – dijo y el cuadro dejó el paso libre a la sala común. –** esta es su sala común, cuídenla y respétenla, la contraseña se cambia cada 3 días, Miciel la joven que vieron en el cuadro les avisará, ustedes y la directora** **serán los únicos que podrán ingresar.**

**- Ahora les anunciaremos con quién estarán en cada habitación** – dijo el joven Takeru haciendo parecer un pergamino – **Bruse Tilak con Hitachiin Kaoru y Stay Eric… Daidouji Tomoyo con Kinomoto Sakura y Lovegood Luna… Granger Hermione con Parkinson Pansy –** la castaña puso cara de fastidio – **y Weasley Ginny… Hiragizawa Eriol con Li Xiao Lang y Malfoy Draco… Li Miyu con Shiina Haruka y Stay Elizabeth… y por último Longbotton Neville con Potter Harry y Weasley Ronald **– todos asintieron y finalmente se fueron a acostar…

FIN DE CAPÍTULO

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, please dejen reviews que hatsa ahora no me han dejado ninguno y eso me quita las ganas de seguir subiendo el fic en este sitio.

Ya saben, solo tienen que apretar donde dice "Review this Story/chapter"


	3. Habitaciones

**Aviso:** Todos los nombres y/o palabras subrayadas, originalmente, como este fic lo publico en otra página) tienen un link con una imagen, si quieren ver todo eso fíjense en mi profile donde dice "Links correspondientes al fic MoonLight" hagan click sobre las distintas Urls para verlas. Por ahora en el primer capí solo necesitaran ingresar a los tres primeros Links.

Lo mismo pasa con los nombres de mis amigas (Ruby y Aliza), solo que en ese caso solo tienen que hacer click en los nombres de ellas que aparecen en mi profile

**Disclaimer**** (****Descargo de responsabilidad)****:** Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Jou Kido y Miyako Tachikawa(basada en Mimi Tachikawa) son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongō

Kaoru Hitachiin es un personaje basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, anime y manga autoría de Bisco Hatori.

Haruka Shiina es de Lorien y de Aliza

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay y Tilak Bruse.

**Aclaratoria:** Quiero que tengan en cuenta que me base en todos los libros de HP para hacer esto, pero solo use algunas cosas del canon, otras las modifique y otras directamente las ignore.

* * *

Acá el tercer capítulo, espero que lo difruten.

Agradezco a Myrna Elva y a Sakura-Tsukiyomi por dejarme reviews, y a Aoi23, MaraiaBeth, MargarethMidori chan y nuevamente a Sakura-Tsukiyomi por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, les prometo chicas que no las voy a defrudar y van a ver como a pesar de las dificultades que se me presenten, yo termino este fic ^-^

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Habitaciones**

El despertador sonó estruendosamente y una mano asomó por debajo de las sábanas rojas para apagarlo.  
Luego de unos minutos por fin asomó la cabeza de Hermione, la cual estaba muy dormida, culpa de quedarse hasta la una de la mañana con Ginny charlando.  
La castaña parpadeó un par de veces y focalizó su vista, y observó a su alrededor, la mesa de luz a su lado era hermosa, de caoba con dibujos de flores tallados en ella. Encima de esta estaban dos fotos enmarcadas, una muggle en donde aparecían ella con sus padres, la otra mágica de ella con sus amigos, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville y Ron, todos en Hosmedame en el último año, el cual Harry, Neville, Ron y ella habían decidido cursar 7º luego de la batalla final contra Voldemort.  
Hermione sonrió al ver las fotos y siguió observando, cuatro paredes la rodeaban a ella y a sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto; todas de un fondo blanco con flores, unas de pétalos plateados y centro verde y otras de pétalos dorados con centro rojo. No había nada más que paredes, una ventana que daba la puerta que daba a la salida salvo las tres camas antiguas de dos plazas con doseles todo hecho de madera caoba. Según les habían informado cada habitación tenía algo mágico en las paredes, en este caso, si se tocaban las flores adecuadas aparecían los roperos, o los escritorios, o simplemente la puerta que daba al baño. Por suerte les habían dejado un mapa de donde estaba cada cosa.  
Abrió el primer cajón de la mesa de luz y sacó dicho mapa y lo miró detenidamente. Finalmente lo volvió a aguardar y se acercó a una de las flores, de la pared que quedaba justo enfrente de su cama. Al hacerlo un ropero de roble bastante grande. Hermione lo abrió, sacó la ropa que iba a usar ese día, volvió a cerrarlo y toco nuevamente la flor haciendo que el armario volviera a desaparecer.  
Por último se acercó a otra flor, esta era distinta las demás porque parecía una mezcla de ambos tipos de flores, y la tocó abriendo así la puerta del baño...

* * *

En otra de las habitaciones, una pelirroja dormía profundamente y al parecer demasiado profundo, porque su amiga Haruka no lograba despertarla.  
Luego de muchos intentos Liz finalmente despertó  
- **Buen día, ¿estas bien? es raro que seas tu la que tarde en despertarse, la que le cuesta es a Miyu** - dijo la joven demonio preocupada mirando de reojo a la pelinegro quién aún seguía dormida.  
**- Sí, últimamente me cuesta despertarme y siempre es lo mismo, todo por un rarísimo sueño...** - a medida que hablaba disminuía el volumen de su voz hasta quedar en un simple murmullo al final, ciertamente le preocupaba ese sueño, sea cual sea  
**- ¿Cómo es? ¿Es siempre igual? **- preguntó una voz y Elizabeth dio un respingo, se había olvidado de la particularidad de las paredes, suelo y techo de su nueva habitación, estaban todos pintados con dibujos muy realistas de un bosque con una mini cascada, pájaros, árboles y demás. Tan realista era todo que todo tenía vida mágicamente.  
Y la voz había salido de Zak, un ángel que, junto a Hayato, un demonio y Daiki, un vampiro, aparecía entre este paisaje del lugar.  
** - Muy buenos días Zak, pues la verdad es raro, al parecer en él tengo 5 años y mi madre me deja en la casa de mi vecina, y allí me encuentro con un joven de pelo color plata tirando a blanco y ojos grises **- se quedó pensativa - **como los de Malfoy. Al parecer el chico, de mi edad aparentemente es el hijo de mi vecina, pero lo raro es que mi vecina nunca tuvo hijos** - dijo pensativa - **y a tu segunda pregunta, no cambia, pero si cada vez se extiende un poco más, pero no se porque lo único que veo es a mi mamá hablando con mi vecina y nada más, pero este último sueño es como si ingresáramos a la casa de mi vecina**  
** - ¿Cómo se llama tu vecina? **- intervino Daiki seriamente  
**- Su nombre es Enmaten Ygrasil - a**seguró la pelirroja y el vampiro se quedó pensativo como si ese nombre le sonara de algún lado y no se acordara de donde.**  
- Ya verás que pronto sabrás la razón de ese sueño Liz, no te preocupes -** dijo tranquilizando a la pelirroja, la cual luego de un rato de charlar con Haruka decidió despertar de una vez por todas a Miyu...

* * *

Tilak se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron su cara a través de las cortinas color azul marino.  
Primero corrió las cortinas para iluminar el lugar, a lo cual sus compañeros de habitación se levantaron, ya que la luz los despertaba en seguida. Luego se puso a observar el lugar detenidamente, había cuatro paredes, dos de ellas de un color naranja muy oscuro, otra totalmente blanca y la tercera, la que estaba al lado de su cama, era de un color amarillo.  
Cuando habían ingresado a la habitación esa misma noche sobre sus camas habían encontrado unas cartas que les informaban la particularidad de tres de las paredes, estas cambiaban de color según las emociones de ellos, siendo la pared de la ventana la representante de Tilak, la de las cabeceras la de Eric, por estar su cama en el medio y la de la puerta del baño la de Kaoru. La de la puerta de salida permanecía totalmente blanca.  
Según esa información Tilak podía decir que Eric y Kaoru estaban contentos, pero el grado oscuro del color naranja significaba que no estaban conformes con el hecho de que los hubiera despertado tan temprano. En cambio su propia pared indicaba que estaba sereno y tranquilo.  
Los saludo a ambos amablemente, pidiéndoles disculpas, ya que su intención no había sido despertarlos. Luego agarro su ropa de su armario y se marcho al baño esquivando una pequeña montaña de ropa, creada por Eric y Kaoru al desvestirse la noche anterior.  
Ciertamente eran muy diferentes a él, toda su ropa estaba limpia y cuidadosamente ordenada en su respectivo lugar...

* * *

Un suave murmullo de pájaros despertó a Luna. Ella se levantó de su peculiar cama, en todas las habitaciones las camas eran antiguas echas de madera, las de esta habitación estaban hechas de hojas y ramas, y colgaban de las ramas de los árboles dibujados en las paredes y cubrían también el techo, era como en la habitación de Haruka, Liz y Miyu, pero no había cascada, ni ángeles, ni vampiros, ni demonios, e incluso alguien conocedor identificaría el lugar como parte del bosque donde viven y gobiernan las hadas.  
Luna se levantó, preparó su ropa, la cual estaba guardada en un armario que quedaba perfectamente a tono con el paisaje, y se fue al baño. Al parecer sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto ya se habían ido...

* * *

Una lechuza golpeaba en la ventana insistentemente y Haruka fue a abrirle. El ave voló hasta posarse sobre la cama de Liz, que estaba terminando de secarse el pelo luego de su ducha matutina.  
Elizabeth tomó la carta y la leyó detenidamente.  
**- Chicas tengo que darle la parte de la carta que le corresponde a mi hermano ¿quieren venir?** - les dijo ya en la puerta de la habitación.  
**- Claro, por supuesto **- dijo Miyu y levantando sus ojos de la revista de chicas que estaba leyendo. Liz se rió divertida y Miyu la miró sin entender **- ¿de que te ríes?**  
**- De nada, de nada... ¿vienes Haruka? -** la chica asintió, las tres saludaron a Daiki, Hayato y Zak, y salieron.

* * *

Kaoru estaba mirando uno de los libros de bromas que había en la biblioteca que él compartía con Eric, libros exclusivamente para Kaoru. Eric por su lado jugaba a videojuegos, si como leyeron, videojuegos, básicamente _muggles_, pero estos estaban modificados para que en lugar de necesitar un televisor las imágenes aparecían en el aire, como si fueran hologramas, y además solo había juegos relacionados con el mundo mágico, es decir jugos de _quiddicht_, magos en distintas aventuras contra magos tenebrosos, etc.  
En este caso Eric jugaba al _quiddicht_.  
Y Tilak leía una novela antigua de la edad media, una de las tantas que estaban en su biblioteca particular junto a libros de estudio.  
Cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Eric fue a abrir, para encontrarse con su hermana, Haruka y Miyu. Las invitó a pasar y así lo hicieron, pero Haruka, sin querer activó una trampa broma de Kaoru, logrando que todos su cuerpo y ropa se volvieran amarillos.  
Inmediatamente tanto Eric como Kaoru se largaron a reír y Miyu se intentaba contener, pero a duras penas.  
A Liz no le gustó nada, inmediatamente, con un movimiento de varita, acorraló a Kaoru contra la pared.  
Las risas del pelirrojo pararon y ahora miraba con miedo a la chica, miedo reflejado en la pared que le correspondía en un color gris.  
** - ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Te parece gracioso que mi mejor amiga este así? -** el chico asintió mirando fijamente la varita de la chica** - pues para mi no, recuerda el trato Hitachiin, tu no nos haces bromas ni a mi ni a mis amigas y vos no sufrís las consecuencias. Ahora ve, quítale el hechizo y discúlpate - **el chico así lo hiso, pero Haruka no lo perdonó la chica lo miró con una mirada de reprobación y luego se fue del lugar disgustada.  
**- Lo siento Liz, no fue mi intención, la trampa estaba para otra cosa** - se disculpó el pelirrojo arrepentido, le gustaban las bromas y a veces no medía las consecuencias de las mismas.  
**- Está bien, pero la próxima deja las bromas para lugares donde no se duerma, ¿sí? - **Liz le dio la parte de la carta a su hermano y junto con Miyu se retiraron.  
Tilak estuvo mirando todo en silencio y suspiró al irse las chicas.  
**- Deberías inventar un sistema para que solo ciertas personas activen las trampas y no todos -** le dijo yéndose de la habitación él también  
**- Eso hago, eso hago **- contestó el pelirrojo con aire misterioso...

* * *

A penas Luna ingresó al baño Tomoyo y Sakura ingresaron al recinto, las dos estaban con una tolla secándose sus cabellos.  
** - Ahh, no hay nada mejor que tomarse un baño en el lago al amanecer** - suspiro Sakura sentándose en su cama.  
**- La verdad no hay nada mejor **- sonrió alegremente y se puso a peinar el hermoso cabello de Sakura **- hay Sakura no te entiendo ¿por qué no quieres dejarte el pelo suelto? ¡Te queda tan bonito!**  
**- Por la misma razón por la que a **_**Shaylee**_** no le gusta el pelo corto -** respondió con una sonrisa.  
**- Ciertamente no es justo, porque cuesta correr por el campo con el pelo tan largo, aún no entiendo como lo hace **_**Fayette**_** -** y las dos rieron divertidas, al parecer solo ellas entendían a quién se referían.

* * *

En el pasillo Tilak se cruzó con una castaña y una pelirroja en el camino, al parecer ambas se dirigían a la puerta al final de todo, él por su parte ingresó en la habitación enfrente de la suya...

* * *

Hermione y Ginny ingresaron al lugar, todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas cerradas, todo el lugar dormía, ambas se pusieron de acuerdo y la castaña abrió las cortinas mientras la pelirroja despertaba a su hermano.  
No precisaron despertar ni a Harry ni a Neville, ya que ambos se levantaron a penas vieron la luz. Luz que mostró una habitación muy amplia, quizás más de lo normal, peculiarmente solo de ladrillos como son todas las paredes en el resto del castillo. En una de ellas, a la cabecera de la cama de Ron estaba llena de pósters de los _Chudley Canons_, también estaba colgada una _Nimbus 2002_ que Harry le había regalado al pelirrojo el año pasado, una foto de la familia del chico y enmarcada en un rincón entre tanto naranja estaba la medalla de prefecto que le habían dado a Ron en 5º año en Hogwarts. Las sábanas del chico mostraban un partido de_ quiddicht_ del equipo favorito de Ron.

Las sábanas de Harry en cambio tenían Snichts doradas que se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro. Y en la mesa de luz del chico había una foto de sus padres, otra de Sirius y otra de Lupin, con Tonks y su hijo Teddy, en su cabecera colgaba su Saeta de Fuego.  
Neville, en cambio tenía una Mimbulus Mimbletonia en su mesa de luz y sus sábanas tenían un dibujo de árboles los cuales van creciendo mientras corren las horas, como si pasan los años.  
**- Buen día chicas -** saludó Harry, saludo coreado por los otros dos chicos y respondido por ellas.  
Hermione miraba fijamente una de las paredes como buscando algo.  
**- Pueden dar el efecto que la habitación es demasiado enorme o demasiado chica, pero a simple vista no se nota - **dijo el ojiverde adivinando lo que le preocupaba, ella les había comentado que había leído sobre la magia de las paredes en las habitaciones, pero ciertamente no sabía como eran cada una, ya que decía que los hechizos cambiaban según sus ocupantes...

* * *

Tilak ingresó a la habitación y se encontró con que todos sus ocupantes estaban despiertos, y misteriosamente hacía un calor agobiante, que al parecer los tres aguantaban, pero Tilak lo hacía a duras penas.  
**- Hola chicos **- saludó y los otros tres le respondieron **- oigan, ¿no creen que hace demasiado calor aquí?**  
Shaoran levantó su vista de la revista que leía, lo miró fijo un rato, fue a la estufa y la apagó. Entonces Tilak vio algo curioso, cerca de la estufa, en la pared, se veían unas figuras de dragones, fénixs, lunas, soles y lobos, pero al bajar la temperatura desaparecieron, era algo bastante curioso, además llamaba mucho la atención, ya que en el resto de la habitación las paredes eran totalmente blancas.  
-** Están en realidad en toda la habitación, nada más que solo aparecen cuando hay calor sobre ellas, o cuando es de noche y se hace un hechizo especial, entonces brillan iluminando el lugar** - le explicó Eriol quién, guardaba el libro que había estado leyendo y había visto sus reacciones **- bueno, chicos, ¿vamos al comedor?**  
Los otros tres asintieron y se marcharon...

Fin de Capítulo

* * *

Me pregunto si me daran Reviews, la verdad así lo espero, porque me encantaría saber sus opiniones de mi fic.

Ya saben, solo hagan click en donde dice "Review this Story/chapter"


	4. Clases

**Aviso:** Todos los nombres y/o palabras subrayadas, originalmente, como este fic lo publico en otra página) tienen un link con una imagen, si quieren ver todo eso fíjense en mi profile donde dice "Links correspondientes al fic MoonLight" hagan click sobre las distintas Urls para verlas. Por ahora en el primer capí solo necesitaran ingresar a los tres primeros Links.

Lo mismo pasa con los nombres de mis amigas (Ruby y Aliza), solo que en ese caso solo tienen que hacer click en los nombres de ellas que aparecen en mi profile

**Disclaimer**** (Descargo de responsabilidad):** Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Jou Kido y Miyako Tachikawa(basada en Mimi Tachikawa) son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo

Kaoru Hitachiin es un personaje basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, anime y manga autoría de Bisco Hatori.

Haruka Shiina es de Lorien y de Aliza

Miyu Li es mía y de Ruby

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay y Tilak Bruse.

**Aclaratoria:** Quiero que tengan en cuenta que me base en todos los libros de HP para hacer esto, pero solo use algunas cosas del canon, otras las modifique y otras directamente las ignore.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!! empecé las clases y me fue imposibl actualizar antes, espero que les guste ^-^

Gracias Myrna Elva, espero que te guste el cpai, especialmente la primera escena. ^-^

Y gracias a Cosa Dianita por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos ^-^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Luna salió del baño y se encontró con sus dos compañeras de cuarto riendo divertidas. Se les acercó y las miró con una sonrisa.

-** Buen día, veo que los **_**Lhetti**_** andan de fiesta a su alrededor chicas -** tanto Tomoyo como Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos  
**- ¿Puedes ver a los **_**Lhetti**_**? -** exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo asombradas. La chica asintió y las dos sonrieron emocionadas.  
**- ¡Siempre quise verlos! ¡No sabes como te envidio! - **exclamó Tomoyo y Luna perdió por un momento su mirada soñadora cambiándola por una de sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía que alguien además de su padre creía en esos seres...

* * *

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville y Ron bajaron a la sala común y vieron que el resto de sus compañeros miraban el pizarrón de anuncios.  
Curiosos fueron a ver y se encontraron con el siguiente anuncio:

_"¡BAILE DE BIENVENIDA!_

_Todos los años el primer sábado se organiza un baile con motivo  
de darles la bienvenida a un nuevo curso.  
Es de disfraces y están todos invitados a venir._

_Atte: La Dirección de Moon Light  
PD: Durante toda la semana estará habilitada la red flu  
para que puedan ir a comprar sus disfraces"_

Los chicos miraron el anuncio asombrados y se pusieron a charlar sobre el baile...

* * *

Liz miraba el anuncio pensativa.  
** - Chicas, creo que le pediré a Tomoyo que me haga el disfraz, es la mejor diseñadora que hay - **exclamó emocionada.  
**- Hay no se Liz, pero lo que espero es que alguno de esos chicos guapos que tenemos como compañeros me inviten a bailar -** dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y las otras dos la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza...

* * *

Eriol, Draco, Shaoran y Tilak ya no miraban el anuncio, sino que ahora se dirigían al comedor, donde se encontraban Eric y Kaoru en la mesa del elemento agua charlando con Yamatto mientras que la profesora Nimue solo comía, en el resto de las mesas estaban únicamente los ayudantes y los profesores. Los cuatro se separaron, Eriol y Tilak se fueron a la mesa de la Tierra, y Draco junto con Shaoran se fueron a la mesa del Fuego...

* * *

Al poco rato llegó el resto de los alumnos, los cuales se distribuyeron de la siguiente manera, Harry, Ron, Liz y Miyu en la mesa del Aire, Hermione, Ginny, Sakura, Tomoyo y Pansy en la mesa de la Luz, Haruka sola en la mesa de la Oscuridad, Neville en la mesa de la Tierra y Luna en la mesa del Fuego...

* * *

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo, justo donde estaba el acantilado el cual daba al mar, justo al sureste del castillo para ser exactos, donde se veía la enorme cadena que sostenía el castillo.  
La directora se acercó a la misma. Tenía en sus manos una caja rectangular, bastante grande, de cristal, que al abrirla salieron muchas mariposas de distintos colores, todas se acercaron a la cadena, rodeándola completamente y haciéndola desaparecer por completo. Finalmente las mariposas regresaron solas a la caja, la cual fue cerrada apenas la última mariposa ingresó en ella.  
**- Queridos alumnos, el castillo anda sin rumbo por el mundo, señal del inicio de clases - **dijo acercándose a ellos** - para dar comienzo de las mismas, acompañen al profesor Kido hasta su saló él les dará su primera clase... **

* * *

Todos siguieron al profesor hasta un salón común lleno de estanterías con libros en las paredes. Había algo curioso en ese salón, por lo general en una escuela mágica no existen, pero en este salón había un pizarrón ubicado justo en la pared detrás del escritorio del profesor.  
Inmediatamente tomaron asiento y el profesor se paró frente a su escritorio.  
**- Muy buenos días chicos, como ustedes ya saben mi nombre es Jou Kido, pero prefiero que simplemente me llamen profesor Kido - **los miró a todos fijamente **- para comenzar la clase empezare a preguntar ¿quiénes de ustedes no saben que son los Hijos de la Luna? -** Harry, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Kaoru y Neville levantaron la mano **- Con que solo son 6, por favor alguno de los que si saben podría explicarles -** varios levantaron la mano **- díganos señorita Granger.  
- Sí profesor - **Draco y Pansy rodaron los ojos con cara de fastidio - **los Hijos de la Luna, son en realidad seis razas de seres casi humanos, solo que ellos suelen tener poderes y rasgos distintos que los diferencian en sí de la raza humana. Se las suele relacionar a cada raza con un elemento de la naturaleza  
- Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes me puede decir cuáles son estas razas y con que elementos se los relaciona? -** unas 6 personas levantaron la mano **- Díganos por favor señorita Stay.**  
**- Las razas son: Hadas, las cuales se las indetifica generalmente con el aire; Náyades, identificadas por el agua; Vampiros, identificados por el fuego; Ángeles, identificados por la Luz; Demonios, representantes de la Oscuridad; y Elfos, identificados por el elemento de la Tierra.  
- Muy bien - **se acomodó los lentes** - antes de que el colegio cerrara, generalmente se estudiaba esta materia solo desde los libros, yo considero que es mejor otro método - **hiso aparecer un pergamino** - Bruse, Daidouji, Granger, Hiragizawa, Hitachiin y Kinomoto al frente, por favor -** los 6 se pararon y fueron junto al pizarrón, mientras que este hacía aparecer una bolsa** - bien, ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes saque tres papeles de esta bolsa y los lance contra el pizarrón que está en esa pared - **todos lo miraron raro, pero así lo hicieron.  
Entonces en el pizarrón apareció la siguiente leyenda:

_"__**Bruse - Weasley, G. - Stay, El.**__(Hadas - Aire)  
__**Daidouji - Li, M. - Stay, Er**__. (Náyades - Agua)  
__**Granger - Malfoy - Potter**__ (Vampiros - Fuego)_

_**Hiragizawa - Weasley, R. - Parkinson**__ (Ángeles - Luz)  
__**Hitachiin - Shiina - Longbotton**__ (Demonios - Oscuridad)  
__**Kinomoto - Li, S. - Lovegood**__ (Elfos - Tierra)"_

**- Como pueden ver en el pizarrón han aparecido sus nombres formando grupos, esos son los grupos de trabajo, así de esta forma cada grupo investigará sobre una raza de los Hijos de la Luna diferente y el respectivo elemento. El primer grupo que está anotado en el pizarrón deberá hacer un informe completo de la raza y el elemento seleccionado para dentro de un mes, momento en el que tendrán su próxima clase conmigo... cualquier consulta solo acérquense a mi oficina, y ahora sigan a sus respectivos profesores para su siguiente clase** - dicho esto el profesor salió, dejando a todos sorprendidos...

* * *

Al salir del salón de clases se encontraron con sus profesores elementales, que los guiaron a diferentes áreas de trabajo...

* * *

El área de trabajo de la Luz era una habitación totalmente blanca, sin ventanas, que parecía emanar luz propia, que si cerraba la puerta ni siquiera esta se veía.  
El profesor, Brian Dust, se paro frente a las tres chicas y las miró lentamente.  
** - La luz es un elemento difícil de controlar, para hacerlo se debe tener la mente clara y evitar que las emociones les controlen, su primer trabajo en este lugar será analizar sus mentes, eliminar todas las emociones fuertes, tales como la tristeza, el enojo y el miedo, una vez que logren eliminarlas, deben concentrar su vista en la habitación, una vez que descubran cosas que no veían antes, pasaremos a su siguiente lección. No es lección fácil, pueden tardar bastante, pero no se preocupen no van a estar todo el día acá, así que las dejo solas, cualquier cosa la señorita Yagami - **miró a Hikari que esperaba al lado de la puerta** - se quedará en este recinto para ayudarlas...**

* * *

La clase de Oscuridad en cambio se daba en el patio, cerca de la entrada al colegio. El profesor, Genzo Dust, hermano del profesor de la Luz, se paró frente a sus alumnos, los cuales se habían sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada al castillo.

**- Su primera lección es aguantar la oscuridad - **formó tres bolas oscuras las cuales se dirigieron hacia cada uno de los alumnos** - para poder controlar la oscuridad hay que saber hacerle frente, pero no con hechizos, sino controlando sus emociones y utilizándolas de forma provechosa - se dio media vuelta - los dejo con esa prueba encima hasta el viernes - **dicho esto se retiró. Ken se acercó a los chicos

**- Es mejor que agradezcan que la directora le impidió extenderlo inclusive los fines de semana, créanme, es sumamente difícil esta prueba...**

* * *

Los alumnos de la tierra fueron guiados por Kaho Amamiya hasta el bosque, allí los miró fijamente.  
** - Sáquense los zapatos y las medias -** les ordenó a los tres varones y lo hicieron, sorprendidos, pero así lo hicieron.  
Mientras los chicos obedecían, Takeru Takaishi hiso aparecer tres pañuelos negros, los cuales se los extendió a cada uno de los chicos.

**- Pónganse los pañuelos en los ojos y de tal manera que no puedan ver nada -** les pidió y los tres así hicieron - **bueno, su primera lección es sentir la tierra, y saber guiarse sobre ella sin ver, solo sintiendo la tierra...**

* * *

Los alumnos del elemento del aire se encontraban en el tejado del castillo en la parte más alto, Liz y Harry miraban el lugar con indiferencia, pero Miyu se había sentado, se agarraba como podía de una de las columnas de hierro que sostenían la campana del castillo y miraba con terror el lugar.  
** - Tranquila Miyu, o sino nunca aprenderás a controlar el aire, acordáte lo que te enseñó la profesora de vuelo - **le pidió Liz a su amiga, realmente estaba aterrada la chica.  
La pelinegra le hiso caso, inspiró profundo para luego soltar el aire lentamente, cerró los ojos, se paró y miro a su alrededor, parecía mucho más calmada.  
**- ¿Qué fue lo que hiso para que se le pasara el miedo? -** preguntó Harry curioso.  
**- Nada, solo respiró profundo y pensó en que estaba en este mismo lugar solo que con una situación que la hiciera sentir tranquila y segura... pero mejor ni le preguntes que pensó -** dijo al verla como prácticamente le aparecían corazones en los ojos.  
El profesor, Ayn Sisth, se les acercó seguido de su ayudante, Yolei Inoue.  
**- Jóvenes, su primera lección será atrapar el viento que corre a nuestro alrededor en una bola entre sus manos -** les mostró con un ejemplo **- tardarán bastante, pero es la más básico de todo...  
**

* * *

Kaoru, Luna y Shaoran llegaron a una habitación de paredes rojas, con el centro una fuente, sin estatuas ni nada, solo el agua quieta y varios peces nadando en ella.  
La profesora, Scarlett Lewis, los miró sonriente.  
**- El fuego es difícil de controlar, ya que su mal uso puede dañar a nuestros seres queridos, por lo que primero quiero que se paren de forma relajada, limpien sus mentes y busquen en su interior el fuego, esa energía caliente que les ayudará a crear el fuego, pero no sean impacientes, o de lo contrario las cosas no saldrán nada bien...**

* * *

Estaban Eric, Ginny y Sakura frente al lago, y junto a ellos estaban su profesora Nimue Summa y el ayudante de esta Yamato Ishida.  
La primera estaba metida directamente dentro del agua y los miraba sonriente.  
**- Su primera lección es sencilla, deben tomar el agua entre sus manos - así lo hiso ella - y formar una burbuja con ella -** les mostró con un ejemplo **- es lo más básico y lo esencial, así que manos a la obra, y por favor tengan en cuenta que creer es poder, es decir que si creen que pueden hacerlo, así lo harán...**

* * *

Como el deber de los alumnos de la oscuridad no les obligaba a quedarse en un solo lugar Haruka, quién gracias a que es mitad demonio no tenía tantas dificultades para enfrentar a la oscuridad, se dirigió a un recinto, muy parecido al de fuego, pero en las paredes había un paisaje de montañas, como si fuera de un atardecer.  
En el centro había dos fuentes, cada una con un líquido rojo transparente y encima una bola como con rejas de hierro gruesas, en cuyo interior había luces celestes.  
Haruka miró a cada uno con detenimiento y luego extendió su mano donde apareció la figura de un hada, como si fuera un holograma.  
**- Majestad - **saludó la chica.  
**- Haruka, querida ¿que novedades hay?  
- Las auras de la 1º fuente están regresando lentamente a su dueña, como fue concordado, pero, una de las auras de la 2º fuente se ha liberado - **explicó seriamente.  
**- ¿Reacciones?**

**- Pasado onírico, para el primer caso, en el segundo, hasta ahora ninguno  
- Muy bien, buen trabajo, mantenme informada, hasta luego - **y la figura desapareció...

FIN DE CAPÍTULO

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá me dejen review, aunque sea solo para tirarme tomates.

Nos estamos leyendo..

Miriel


	5. Luces y Sombras

**Aviso:** Todos los nombres y/o palabras subrayadas, originalmente, como este fic lo publico en otra página) tienen un link con una imagen, si quieren ver todo eso fíjense en mi profile donde dice "Links correspondientes al fic MoonLight" hagan click sobre las distintas Urls para verlas. Por ahora en el primer capí solo necesitaran ingresar a los tres primeros Links.

Lo mismo pasa con los nombres de mis amigas (Ruby y Aliza), solo que en ese caso solo tienen que hacer click en los nombres de ellas que aparecen en mi profile

**Disclaimer**** (Descargo de responsabilidad):** Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Jou Kido y Miyako Tachikawa(basada en Mimi Tachikawa) son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo

Kaoru Hitachiin es un personaje basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, anime y manga autoría de Bisco Hatori.

Haruka Shiina es de Miriel y de Aliza

Miyu Li es mía y de Ruby

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay y Tilak Bruse.

**Aclaratoria:** Quiero que tengan en cuenta que me base en todos los libros de HP para hacer esto, pero solo use algunas cosas del canon, otras las modifique y otras directamente las ignore.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, la verdad soy un desastre, pero no me dan los tiempos y encima la inspiración muchas veces me falla.

Bueh, agradezco como siempre a Myrna Elva por su review, y esta vez tambien a Pabaji. Además agradezco a angel-sys, Pabaji y a mi querida amiga Ruby(ruby90zoe) por agregar esta historia, o a mi como autora a sus favoritos ^-^

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Haruka salió de la habitación y comezó a sentirse débil, mareada, su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa, a tal punto que tuvo que sentarse.  
Y así, con su mirada borrosa, recuerdos le vinieron a su mente... recuerdos de su vida, todos aquellos miedos que había adquirido con el paso de su vida, todos se presentaron en su mente, y no pudo evitar que lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.  
** - D-debo en-encontrar a-a Liz y a M-Miyu -** susurro entre lágrimas y tambaleando se levantó para dirigirse hacia los dormitorio, no había ni dado 5 pasos que se desmayo, pero no supo porque no sintió que su cuerpo tocara el piso...

* * *

Las clases se habían cortado por ser cercana la hora del almuerzo, los profesores, les habían dado 1 hora para relajarse y almorzar sin las presiones de las clases, aunque los del elemento de la oscuridad no se salvaban de su prueba.  
Miyu y Liz iban charlando muy animadas, buscando a su amiga Haruka, de repente ven a Kaoru saliendo de un recinto con cara preocupada, no lograron darle alcancé, pero justo al llegar a la puerta de ese recinto vieron que era una enfermería, y en la cama más cercana estaba Haruka, desmayada, inmediatamente se olvidaron del pelirrojo y fueron a ver como estaba su amiga...

* * *

Draco estaba sentado a las orillas del lago, aprovechando que los alumnos del elemento agua se habían retirado. Pero no estaba tranquilo, estaba enfrentando los miedos que la oscuridad que debía soportar le hacía recordar.  
Quizás fuera él a quién más le costara enfrentarla, pero él iba a hacer todo lo necesario para poder lograrlo...

* * *

Ron, en cambio caminaba por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba perdido y cada vez más se alejaba de las zonas transitadas por la gente.  
Él confiaba en que la oscuridad no le haría daño, porque se consideraba un ser de bien, pero la rechazaba y la oscuridad debía ser dominada, no ignorada o sino esta te termina consumiendo a ti...

* * *

Tilak caminaba tanteando el lugar, veía poco después de estar tanto tiempo sin ver, pero estaba descubriendo que podía guiarse mejor si se concentraba en sentir, como dijo la profesora...

* * *

Eric se chocó con alguien, que luego supo era su mejor amigo Kaoru.  
** - Perdón Kaoru.. ¿estás bien? - **le preguntó viendo que su amigo lo miraba confundido.  
Kaoru sacudió la cabeza y negó. Eso no dejó del todo satisfecho a Eric, pero decidió no preguntar...

* * *

_Estaba en un bosque, todo se veía en blanco y negro, no sabía que hacía allí, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo unas siluetas oscuras aparecieron de pronto y la rodearon  
Eran 6 siluetas de demonios, y le decía que era un error, una desgracia, que ella no debería existir, que nunca debería haber nacido, que nadie la quería.  
Y se largó a llorar, porque se sentía sola, y encima había empezado a llover, los truenos retumbaban en el aire y ella les tenía miedo.  
De repente dos personas aparecieron, eran los padres de ella, __Darion__ y __Erin__, la abrazaron y miraron con enojo a las siluetas.  
__** - No es así, no, ella nos tiene a nosotros que la amamos, y no es un error, es nuestra hija y nosotros elegimos tenerla a pesar de la prohibición - **__dijeron los padres y 3 de las siluetas desaparecieron, mientras que los rayos se oían más lejanos y el lugar adquiría un poco de color  
Entonces Elizabeth y Miyu también aparecieron y se unieron al abrazo.  
__** - Además estamos nostras, sus amigas, que nunca la abandonaremos, y siempre estaremos allí para apoyarla - **__las otras 3 siluetas desaparecieron y el bosque tomó casi todo su color, pero los rayos no se fueron.  
Una silueta gris apareció, no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se quedó allí mirándola.  
__** - Cuando descubras a la persona que es dueña de tu corazón la silueta mostrará su verdadera forma y así lograrás vencer tu último miedo, mientras, querida amiga, confía y abre tu corazón -**__ le dijo Liz con una sonrisa__** - después de todo una broma nunca está demás si logras que la otra persona se ría, ¿no lo crees, Haruka?**__ - y todo se volvió borroso.._

* * *

Haruka se despertó y se encontró a sus dos mejores amigas a su lado.  
**- ¿Qué pasó? **- preguntó recordando lentamente cuando se había desmayado.  
** - No sabemos, de casualidad pasamos por la enfermería y te encontramos aquí - **explicó Miyu, quién se había olvidado que habían pasado justo por ahí porque habían visto a Kaoru.  
Liz en cambio se quedó callada, ella estaba muy pensativa.  
La enfermera del colegio, Claire Shown, se acercó y revisó a Haruka.  
**- ¿Eres de la clase de la oscuridad no? - **la chica asintió **- entonces como me imagine, has sufrido las consecuencias de la oscuridad en tu cuerpo de tal manera que te desmayaste, eso es símbolo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarla, tus compañeros tardaran más tiempo, tienes suerte de ser mitad demonio querida** - la terminó de revisar - **bueno, ya puedes irte, te recomiendo que comas bastante y que no camines mucho, ven mañana para analizar tu progreso.. sinceramente no me parece el mejor método para controlar la oscuridad, pero lamentablemente no hay otro..**

* * *

Luego del almuerzo todos volvieron a las clases.  
Liz estaba en la clase de Aire, intentando hacer la bola de aire, cuando sin querer generó una ráfaga de viento que la hiso caer del techo...

* * *

Tilak estaba logrando el objetivo de la clase cuando sintió algo que caía, era el sonido de algo grande, al parecer una persona, reaccionó en seguida usando sus habilidades atrapó a dicha persona. Y recién cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos se sacó la venda.  
Ayn Sisth, el profesor de Aire llegó enseguida y miró con preocupación a su alumna, pero al parecer solo se había desmayado.  
Kaho Amamiya simplemente se acercó a Liz, tomó su muñeca derecha donde el chico y el profesor pudieron ver el tatuaje de una rosa. Kaho lo rozó murmurando unas palabras, este brilló y Elizabeth se despertó.  
Liz miró hacia arriba cuando abrió los ojos y por un momento vió en Tilak a otra persona, a ese niño que había soñado esa mañana y todas las noches anteriores, pero pestañeó y vió que en realidad unos ojos pardos y no grises le miraban.  
Justo en ese momento se largó a llover y todos los cursos que estaban afuera regresaron corriendo al castillo.  
Elizabeth fue llevada a la enfermería por la profesora Amamiya...

* * *

La figura de una persona se vió en uno de los tantos salones del castillo. La misma estaba parada justo al lado de un pedestal donde un libro de tapas rojas, bastante viejo, se encontraba abierto de par en par, y en cuyas páginas se leía:  
_ "Caminaba sola, cosa rara, siempre estaba acompañada por su mejor amiga, pero se habían separado, ya que algo le había llamado la atención a la castaña. Había visto una silueta dirigirse hasta el bosque y ella curiosa la siguió. Pero había perdido de vista a la persona, y ahora buscaba la salida.  
Tropezó, y luego de sobarse donde se tuvo un raspón miro el objeto, era un broche con el símbolo del círculo del Yin y Yang en él  
Curiosa se lo guardó, ya averiguaría de quién era.."  
_

_

* * *

_

Ojalá me dejen más reviews, aunque se que por ahí es pedir mucho, ya que por ahí no saben que decir o simplemente no tienen tiempo, en todo caso agradezco que lean esta historia.

Nos estamos leyendo,

Miriel


	6. Canciones y Estrellas

**Aviso:** Todos los nombres y/o palabras subrayadas, originalmente, como este fic lo publico en otra página) tienen un link con una imagen, si quieren ver todo eso fíjense en mi profile donde dice "Links correspondientes al fic MoonLight" hagan click sobre las distintas Urls para verlas. Por ahora en el primer capí solo necesitaran ingresar a los tres primeros Links.

Lo mismo pasa con los nombres de mis amigas (Ruby y Aliza), solo que en ese caso solo tienen que hacer click en los nombres de ellas que aparecen en mi profile

**Disclaimer**** (Descargo de responsabilidad):** Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Jou Kido y Miyako Tachikawa(basada en Mimi Tachikawa) son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo

Kaoru Hitachiin es un personaje basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, anime y manga autoría de Bisco Hatori.

Haruka Shiina es de Miriel y de Aliza

Miyu Li es mía y de Ruby

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay y Tilak Bruse.

**Aclaratoria:** Quiero que tengan en cuenta que me base en todos los libros de HP para hacer esto, pero solo use algunas cosas del canon, otras las modifique y otras directamente las ignore.

Una vez terminadas las clases de Fuego y Luz, que se daban en el interior del castillo, todos los alumnos se dirigieron al salón de actos del colegio, que funcionaba también como aula para la clase de coro.

A pesar de que no era obligatorio estar en esa clase, a la primera de todas todos debían ir, por lo menos para conocerla.

* * *

Siento nuevamente la tardanza

Agradezco a Myrna Elva y a Pabaji por sus reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La profesora Miyako ingresó al escenario desde bambalinas y los miró a todos, que estaban sentados en las butacas, con una sonrisa.

**- ¡Sean bienvenidos a mi clase! como ustedes ya saben soy la profesora Miyako Tachikawa y me encargaré de la clase de coro, aunque esto no es solo cantar, no, si son buenos tocando algún instrumento también son bienvenidos** – hiso un movimiento con su varita y en sus manos parecieron unos papeles – en mis manos tengo los datos que me han brindado sus antiguas escuelas sobre sus dotes artísticas, así que… - movió un poco sus **papeles – Daidouji Tomoyo ¿podrías deleitarnos con una canción? quiero conocer tu hermosa voz –** La chica asintió y subió al escenario – **ah, y señor… Hiragizawa Eriol ¿le molestaría sentarse en el piano para acompañarla?** – el peli azul subió al escenario con su tan característica sonrisa en sus labios. La profesora movió su varita, y un piano, un micrófono y dos partituras para cada uno de los jóvenes aparecieron – **adelante queridos ¡Qué empiece la música!**

La melodía comenzó a sonar, Eriol la hacía nacer del piano con gran destreza. Tomoyo inspiro y en el momento justo su hermosa voz comenzó a cantar:

_**The last that ever she saw him **_**/****La última vez que ella lo vio  
**_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow **_**/****Alejado por una sombra a la luz de la luna**_**  
He passed on worried and warning / Él pasó angustiado y sigiloso  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow **_**/ Alejado por una sombra a la luz de la luna**_**  
Lost in a riddle that Saturday night **_**/ Perdido en un enigma aquel sábado por la noche  
**_**Far away on the other side **_**/ Lejos, en el otro lado**_**  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight **_**/ Él estaba atrapado en el medio de una pelea desesperada  
**_**And she couldn't find how to push through **_**/ Y ella no pudo encontrar cómo pasar**

_**The trees that whisper in the evening **_**/ Los árboles que susurran por la tarde**

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow **_**/ Alejados por una sombra a la luz de la luna**

_**Sing a song of sorrow and grieving **_**/ ****Cantan una canción de dolor y tristeza**

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow **_**/ Alejado por una sombra a la luz de la luna**

_**All she saw was a silhouette of a gun **_**/ Todo lo que ella vio fue la silueta de una pistola**

_**Far away on the other side **_**/ Alejado por una sombra a la luz de la luna**

_**He was shot six times by a man on the run **_**/ El fue baleado seis veces por un hombre que corría**

_**And she couldn't find how to push through **_**/ Y ella no pudo encontrar cómo pasar**

_**I stay, I pray **_**/ Yo me quedo, yo rezo**

_**See you in heaven far away **_**/ Te veré en el cielo a la distancia**

_**I stay, I pray **_**/ Yo me quedo, yo rezo**

_**See you in heaven one day **_**/ Te veré en el cielo algún día**

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando la canción maravillados por el perfecto dúo que hacían.

_**Four AM in the morning **_**/ Cuatro AM en la mañana **_**  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow **_**/ Alejado por una sombra a la luz de la luna**_**  
I watched your vision forming **_**/ Yo observaba tu visión formándose**_**  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow **_**/ Alejado por una sombra a la luz de la luna  
**_**Stars move slowly in a silvery night **_**/ Las estrellas se mueven despacio en un noche plateada**_**  
Far away on the other side **_**/ Lejos, en el otro lado**_**  
Will you come to talk to me this night **_**/ Vendrás a hablar conmigo esta noche**_**  
But she couldn't find how to push through **_**/ Pero ella no pudo encontrar como pasar**

_**I stay, I pray **_**/ Yo me quedo, yo rezo**

_**See you in heaven far away **_**/ Te veré en el cielo a la distancia**

_**I stay, I pray **_**/ Yo me quedo, yo rezo**

_**See you in heaven one day **_**/ Te veré en el cielo algún día**

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow **_**/ Alejado por una sombra a la luz de la luna**_**  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow **_**/ Alejado por una sombra a la luz de la luna**_**  
Far away on the other side **_**/ Lejos, en el otro lado**_**  
But she couldn't find how to push through. **_**/ Pero ella no pudo encontrar como pasar.**

Tomoyo terminó de cantar, estaba como ausente, se sentía en otro lugar, era la primera vez que le pasaba, era como que estaba en otro mundo… como si la habilidad con que Eriol tocaba el piano la hechizara completamente y la apartara de la realidad lo suficiente como para solamente cantar y nada más.

Volvió a la realidad solamente con los aplausos de sus compañeros, los cuales tardaron también rato en reaccionar.

**- ¡Maravilloso! –** Exclamó la profesora Miyako, emocionada con semejante función que dieron los **chicos – Bueno, mis niños ustedes están más que aceptados –** los dos chicos bajaron del escenario y al instante todo en el mismo desapareció - **¿Quiénes desean subir a mostrar sus habilidades ahora?**

Varios elevaron sus manos y la profesora los anotó en un pergamino, y llamó a los que tenía más cerca, eran Kaoru Hitachiin en el micrófono y Eric Stay en la guitarra. Intentaron cantar Canción del Elegido de Silvio Rodríguez, el resultado fue desastroso.

Les siguieron Miyu Li en el micrófono y Luna Lovegood en el violín, interpretando Luz del Cielo de Marcela Morelo el resultado fue casi tan desastroso, salvo que Luna tenía habilidad para tocar ese instrumento.

**- Mmm… ahora siguen… La señorita Stay –** La pelirroja subió **– y el Señor Bruse, ¿le gustaría acompañarla en voz además que en guitarra? he escuchado que tiene voz para el canto –** el chico asintió y una guitarra, dos micrófonos y dos partituras aparecieron frente a los chicos…

Tilak comenzó a hacer sonar las notas en la guitarra

_**Mañana que amanezca, le pediré**_

_**Mañana que la vea**_

Liz escuchaba mientras Tilak cantaba, estaba nerviosa, pero cuando vino su turno se olvidó de todo.

_**Mañana que amanezca, me pedirá**_

_**Mañana que lo vea**_

Y empezó el dúo, ambas voces se unieron en una sola

_**Y me pongo a temblar**_

_**Me muero de las ganas de abrazarte**_

_**Y el corazón es quien te llama mi amor**_

_**(*Coro*)**_

_***Si dices que si**_

_**Te protegeré con todo mi amor y mi corazón**_

_**Si digo que si**_

_**Te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi compresión**_

_**Y en este mundo tan raro**_

_**Se van de la mano, uniendo caminos…**_

_**Dos enamorados**_

_**Oh uh oh na na na na na na...**_

_**Oh oh uh oh na na na na na...***_

Tilak siguió cantando solo

_**Mañana que amanezca no será igual,**_

_**Mañana ella me espera**_

Para luego seguir sola Elizabeth

_**Mañana que amanezca no será igual,**_

_**Mañana que lo vea**_

Y Tilak

_**Y me pongo a rezar**_

Complementado por Liz

_**Me muero de las ganas de besarte**_

_**Y la razón no entiende nada, corazón**_

_**(*Coro*)**_

_***Si dices que sí**_

_**Te protegeré con todo mi amor**_

_**Y mi corazón**_

_**Si digo que sí**_

_**Te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi compresión**_

_**Y en este mundo tan raro**_

_**Se van de la mano, uniendo caminos**_

_**Dos enamorados**_

_**Oh uh oh na na na na na na...**_

_**Oh oh uh oh na na na na na na...***_

_**Y en este mundo tan raro, se van de la mano uniendo caminos,**_

_**Dos enamorados.**_

El lugar estalló en aplausos y los tres jóvenes bajaron del escenario.

**- Muy bien chicos, excelente presentación** – hiso desaparecer todo – **me gustaría proponerles algo, ya que aparentemente solo son ellos 5 los que se ofrecieron para el coro… quiero hacer una obra musical y para eso necesito… **- con un movimiento de varita tras ella apareció una lista que decía:

"_6 actores_

_1 maquillador_

_1 guionista_

_1 vestuarista"_

**-Para esto simplemente necesito a la mitad de ustedes, me encantaría que quienes quieran participar simplemente deben escribir su nombre en este pergamino** – se los mostró, era un pergamino al que se le había cambiado el color a azul **– el cual será colocado en el tablón de anuncios de su sala común. Bueno, ya hechas las demostraciones, ya se pueden retirar…**

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a cenar…

Era de noche, en los terrenos de MoonLight se veían 5 siluetas, dos de ellas estaban con las capas puestas (una roja y la otra violeta) y su respectiva capucha puesta sobre sus cabezas. Las otras tres eran diferentes entre sí, una era un hada de alas de luz celeste, con cabello lila y ojos azules; la otra, también un hada, de alas de arco iris y cabello de los mismo colores y ojos verdes; la última era una demonio de ojos rojos, cabello rojo también y aros de calaveras.

Caminaban hacia el bosque con prisa cuando cuatro figuras aparecieron frente a ellas, impidiéndoles el paso. Todas estaban ocultas bajo sus capas, cuyos colores se dividían en negro, azul, blanco y verde.

**-Vaya con que hay incumplidores de reglas** – manifestó uno de los recién llegados, el de capa negra. Uno de sus acompañantes, el de capa blanca, puso su mano en el hombro del que habló, como con intención de detenerlo, pero fue interrumpido por la figura de capa roja.

**- Diría entonces que son ustedes, porque que yo sepa los alumnos que son mitad hijos de la luna tienen derecho y nosotras dos tenemos esto –** estiró su mano derecha donde se veía una rosa tatuada, la otra persona que la acompañaba se dio media vuelta y bajándose un poco su capa de color violeta mostró el mismo tatuaje en medio de su espalda.

**- Te dije que no te metieras –** exclamó el joven de la capa blanca a su amigo de capa negra, mientras se bajaba la capucha – **señoritas, creemos en sus permisos, y la verdad agradecería que no nos denuncien, porque solo yo y mi amigo de capa verde tenemos el permiso.**

La joven de capa roja estaba muda, por lo que una de sus amigas, la chica demonio, fue la que habló.

**- Le haremos ese favor, nos parece justo, pero a cambio, por favor, no preguntan nuestros nombres –** les pidió mirándolos analizadoramente.

**- Por supuesto joven dama – **todos se inclinaron y se retiraron del lugar.

**- ¿Qué parte de cambiar tu actitud con los demás no entendiste? –** exclamó un Shaoran furioso, mientras el resto de sus amigos se sacaban sus capuchas y se sentaban al pie de un árbol a las orillas del gran lago.

- **Lo siento, pero es difícil cambiar de un día para otro, no se deja de ser un Slytherin así como así** – replicó Draco con fastidio.

**- No se trata de ser o no ser un Slytherin, sino de aprovechar las características que te vuelven uno a tu favor, y eliminar las que no te sirven para un bien –** explicó Eriol seriamente **– Tilak, ya deja de preocuparte, no se acordó.**

Tilak estaba dando vueltas, intranquilo. Su apariencia era diferente, su pelo era casi blanco y sus ojos habían pasado de ser pardos a ser grises plata, iguales a los de Malfoy. Cuando escuchó a su amigo paró su recorrido y lo miró fijo.

**- Ya se que no, pero se que alguna parte de ella me reconoció, lo mismo hizo hoy a la tarde, lo sé –** dijo pensativo…

**- ¿De qué hablan? –** preguntó Draco sin entender.

**- Tendré que hablar con Isaías, me están teniendo desinformado –** dijo Bruse sin prestar alguna atención a la pregunta del rubio **– mientras tendré que usar únicamente esta forma… -** dijo volviendo a su apariencia normal.

**- ¿Alguien puede responder a mi pregunta? – **pidió Malfoy disgustado, odiaba que lo ignoraran.

**- ¡Qué poca paciencia! –** exclamó Shaoran divertido.

**- Es un Malfoy, y los Malfoy tienen un lema: "A los Malfoys nunca se les ignora" -** le explicó divertido Tilak mientras el rubio lo miraba molesto **– Draco, tú sabes que mi madre es una humana, pero mi padre es un vampiro ¿no? –** el chico asintió y Tilak continuó **– bueno, te cuento, cuando yo tenía 5 años fui a visitar a mi madre…**

**- ¡Qué chico odioso ese que nos cruzamos! –** Se quejaba Miyu, estaba sola con Liz sus otras amigas se habían ido **- ¡Pretender burlarse de nosotras simplemente porque cree que nosotras no tenemos permiso! ¡Ah, pero ese chico de cabello platinado que apareció se sacó la capucha era precioso! ¿No lo crees Liz? ¿Liz? ¡LIZ!**

Elizabeth estaba ausente, y solo cuando su amiga le gritó reaccionó.

**- ¡No grites, te estoy escuchando! – **exclamó molesta

**- Evidentemente no porque no contestabas, ¿Qué te pasa Liz? Estas rara –** la miró con evidente preocupación.

**- Ese chico rubio, me suena conocido de algún lugar, pero no te preocupes –** le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla **– ¡Vamos! ¡Haruka, **_**Shaylee**_** y **_**Fayette**_** ya se nos adelantaron! –** exclamó, para luego echarse a correr en busca de sus amigas…

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Tengo un nuevo lema: _"No me gusta que me ignoren... después de todo soy un Malfoy y a los Malfoys nunca se les ignora"_ así que no me ignoren y por favor déjenme un review!

**Miriel Malfoy Li**_  
_


	7. Amigos y Sorpresas

Disclaimer (Descargo de responsabilidad): Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Jou Kido y Miyako Tachikawa(basada en Mimi Tachikawa) son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo

Kaoru Hitachiin es un personaje basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, anime y manga autoría de Bisco Hatori.

Haruka Shiina es de Lorien y de Aliza  
Miyu Li es mía y de Ruby

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay y Tilak Bruse.

Aclaratoria: Quiero que tengan en cuenta que me base en todos los libros de HP para hacer esto, pero solo use algunas cosas del canon, otras las modifique y otras directamente las ignore.

* * *

Y llego el 7º capi! espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo...

Gracias a Myrna Elva y a Pabaji por sus reviews ^-^

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Amigos y Sorpresas

Aún las estrellas brillaban con esplendor en el cielo, eran las 5 a.m. y el silencio predominaba en el lago. De repente miles de luciérnagas aparecieron rodeando a una joven hada, de alas de luz celeste, pelo corto color lila, y ojos azules. Era Fayette, cuyo principal elemento era la luz, y bailaba en el lago.  
Un joven encapuchado, con una capa azul, la miraba fijamente, perdido en sus pensamientos…

Era la mañana temprano y Elizabeth leía uno de sus tantos libros de los Hijos de la Luna que tenía en la biblioteca. Estaba leyendo sobre las hadas, y exactamente un párrafo en particular:  
_"…A las princesas de las Hadas destinadas a ser reinas se las compromete desde niñas con un humano, pero no cualquier humano, suelen ser elegidos aquellos que en anteriores encarnaciones han sido parejas de la princesa en cuestión. Para averiguar esto las reinas consultan el oráculo, quien…"_  
La lectura de Liz fue interrumpida por un grito de Miyu en el baño. Rápidamente la pelirroja y Haruka fueron hacia el baño.  
** - ¿Qué pasó? –** pregunto Stay.  
** - ¡Mira! ¡El famoso Kim Jae Joong* se casó! –** le mostró una revista a la pelirroja mientras largaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.  
** - Falsa alarma -** dijo Haruka y se retiró del baño  
Liz ignoró la revista y se dio media vuelta.  
**- Liz… ¿No crees que es algo terrible? –** pregunto la chica Li preocupada.  
**- No lo es, Miyu, es solo un actor de telenovelas, no me interesa, la verdad a veces eres muy dramática –** Liz siguió rumbo para su cama a seguir leyendo  
**- Eso es porque es el actor más guapo del mundo -** exclamó queriendo meter a su amiga en su dilema  
** - No, el más guapo es Orlando Bloom y en eso estás de acuerdo conmigo, así que déjate de llorar por actores de cuarta –** resopló cansada y siguió leyendo.  
** - Esta bien… ¿qué lees? – **dijo metiéndose otra vez.  
** - Los matrimonios entre hadas y humanos  
- Me hiciste acordar de Shaylee, supongo que pronto conocerá a su prometido ¿no? –** preguntó Haruka desde su cama  
**- Sí, pronto se conocerán, eso es lo que dijo la Reina Andel…**

Luna se estaba peinando cuando aparecen Sakura y Tomoyo, charlando alegremente entre ellas.  
**- ¡Hola Luna! –** saludaron las chicas alegremente.  
**- Hola chicas –** contestó y se acercó a Tomoyo y empezó a mirar alrededor de ella con cara maravillada.  
**- ¿Qué pasa Luna? –** preguntó esta algo incómoda.  
**- Los luminaz están rodeándote **– la pelivioleta sonrió  
** - Sí, es que estuve con luciérnagas anoche…**

Shaoran salió del baño, y miró a sus compañeros de cuarto, Eriol leía en su cama tranquilamente, mientras que Draco aún dormía.  
Justo entonces sonó la alarma del rubio, despertándolo. El chico Malfoy apagó la alarma y refunfuño enfadado.  
Shaoran se rió, la verdad Tilak tenía razón, ese chico amaba dormir.  
** - Anda Draco, debes acostumbrarte a dormir poco, no puedes dormir tanto – **le tiró una toalla** – anda, ve a bañarte o llegaremos tarde a clases.**  
Y el ojigris se tuvo que levantar…

Durante el almuerzo, estando ya todos en el comedor, la directora pidió silencio:  
**- Mis queridos alumnos, ayudantes y profesores, debo hacerles un anuncio, el celador, Jack Bezarius tiene a su mujer enferma y tuvo que marcharse a cuidarla, por eso, luego de charlarlo detenidamente con nuestro vicedirector, el señor Dust Brian, vuestro profesor del elemento luz, hemos decidido incorporar prefectos a la institución, los cuales fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados según informes claros de sus antiguos directores –** hizo aparecer un pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta **– hemos seleccionado a 6 de ustedes, uno por cada elemento y ellos son: Bruse Tilak del grupo de la Tierra, Granger Hermione del grupo de la Luz, Hitachiin Kaoru del grupo del Fuego, Malfoy Draco del grupo de la Oscuridad, Potter Harry del grupo del Aire y Stay Eric del grupo del Agua.**  
Hubo varias quejas por lo bajo  
**- ¡Silencio! Fueron elegidos a conciencia, por más que les parezca injusto, créanme que no lo es. Nosotros tenemos el suficiente criterio como para saber a quién elegir. Ahora sin más, ¡A comer!**

Luego de las clases, las cuales no habían tenido mucho progreso, salvo la de canto, en donde la profesora ya planificaba un musical, Tilak se dirigió a un salón vacío.  
Allí se fue hacia la pared más alejada de la puerta y dibujó un una estrella de 5 puntas con su varita. Inmediatamente la puerta de entrada se cerró y un campo de fuerza rodeó al aula.  
Tilak se sentó en el suelo y colocó sobre el mismo un círculo de piedra, que tenía grabada una flor de 8 pétalos rodeada por grabados circulares, y en el centro de la misma colocó otro círculo de piedra, mucho más pequeño, con una estrella de 8 puntas tallada, cada punta apuntando a cada intersección entre los pétalos de la flor.  
El joven rubio murmuro quedamente unas palabras en un idioma antiguo y los grabados brillaron.  
**- Isaías Ylan –** murmuró y las luces se juntaron en el centro de la estrella, subieron y formaron la figura de un angel de pelo rubio, ojos dorados y ropas blancas con detalles dorados.  
** - Joven Tilak, me has llamado, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –** preguntó la mini figura  
** - Buenas Noches señor Ylan, creo que usted sospecha para que lo llame, pero lo voy a preguntar igual, ¿por qué no me informaron de la situación de la misión "ave protectora"? grande fue mi sorpresa encontrar a Stay – **su rostro mostraba enfado  
**- Porque no fui informado que ingresarías a este colegio, recién ayer me entere de ello. La reina "olvido" comunicármelo. Igual creo que no lo hizo por mi contrariedad ante el hecho de que tú intervengas**  
** - Se cual es su decisión, pero también se que el pasado y el futuro no mienten señor Ylan, durante vidas intervengo y durante vidas lo intervendré, por más que los demás no quieran, y por más que yo desee respetar su pedido –** Isaías suspiro resignado  
**- Lo se, lamento que no sea así, pero al parecer no queda otra, te mantendré informado Tilak, eso sí, podrías hacerme el favor de aguardar un poco más para intervenir, creo que las cosas van demasiado rápido y eso me marea –** el joven Bruse asintió** – gracias, me comunicaré pronto contigo – **y desapareció.  
** -Lo intentaré, se lo prometo, pero quién sabe que es lo que puede llegar a suceder…**

Ya era muy de noche, los nuevos prefectos patrullaban, por un acuerdo de la directora, lo hacían en parejas según amistades, como para que no se sintieran incómodos. De esa manera quedaron: Bruse Tilak y Draco Malfoy; Granger Hermione y Potter Harry, y Hitachiin Kaoru y Stay Eric  
Iban Hermione y Harry patrullando cuando escuchan voces, corren a ver que sucede.  
Una vez allí se encuentran a Tilak intentando reanimar a Draco, quién se había desmayado.  
** - ¿Qué sucedió? –** pregunto Harry preocupado.  
**- Estábamos patrullando, yo iba adelante, y de repente gritó "¡No, a ella no!", cuando me di vuelta vi que se había desmayado –** se lo notaba muy preocupado.  
**- Debe ser el primer ejercicio que deben hacer los de su elemento – **dijo Hermione midiendo el pulso del rubio.  
**- ¿Ejercicio?  
- Sí, los del elemento de la oscuridad tienen una prueba muy dura, el profesor les pone oscuridad en su interior y ellos deben luchar contra ella, una vez que la dominan pueden controlar mejor el elemento, pero es muy duro de superar, la oscuridad hace que todos tus temores se te presenten ante ti y si no logras enfrentarlos llega un momento en que la oscuridad te domina a ti – **suspiró al ver las caras de horror de los chicos **– debemos tener cuidado, no solo Malfoy puede reaccionar así, también Ron, ya que a pesar de todo el amor que recibió de su familia, ha tenido muchos problemas…**  
Hermione se quedó en silencio mirando a Draco, luego dirigió su mirada a Tilak.  
**- ¿Ustedes son amigos?  
- Sí, lo somos, y si, conozco todo su pasado –** agrego adivinando su siguiente pregunta  
**- Y aún así sigues siendo su amigo, según se tu no tuviste nunca nada que ver con Voldemort, los mortífagos o cualquier otro ser oscuro, ¿o me equivoco? –** El chico confirmo esa afirmación** - ¿Qué te motiva ser su amigo entonces?  
- Esperanza, veo en él fuertes deseos de cambiar, tiene un gran corazón, oculto bajo capas y capas de odio creado por su padre y Voldemort –** lo miró con tristeza.  
Hermione suspiró y le hizo señas a Harry con la cabeza.  
** - Ehm, Tilak, ¿nos disculpas un segundo? Creo que oí ruidos en la escalera del fondo, ya venimos –** dijo Harry nervioso  
** - Claro, vayan, yo intentaré despertarlo –** y volvió a sus intentos de que Draco despertara.  
Mientras los otros dos llegaron a las escaleras.  
** - ¿Qué sucede Herms?  
- Se que te sonará raro y anti yo, pero quiero ayudar a Malfoy a cambiar –** Harry abrió los ojos asustado **– no me mal interpretes, necesito averiguar si es tan así la cosa como lo dice Bruse, y si es así ¿quién mejor que una "sangre sucia" como yo para ayudarlo?**  
**- Sabes que odio que te llames así, pero bueno, si ese es tu deseo, hazlo, por mi no hay problema, es más haría lo mismo sino fuera por la reacción de Ron, la verdad ese chico tiene reacciones que dan miedo, pero te ayudare con tu decisión, aunque creo que lo mejor será que charlemos con Ginny sobre el tema, ella es la mejor para ayudarnos a lidiar con la reacción de Ron –** justo en ese momento Ginny Weasley subió las escaleras.  
**- Gin, ¿qué haces dando vueltas a estas horas? **- preguntó Hermione enojada.  
**- Lo siento, solamente vine para darle a Harry esto –** sacó un pergamino **– no podía dormir con el hecho de que me había olvidado de dárselo en la cabeza **– Harry lo tomó y lo miró extrañado **– es un pergamino base para un nuevo mapa del merodeador, lo crearon Fred y George especialmente para ti –** le sonrió tiernamente a su amigo.  
**- Gracias Ginny –** dijo sonrojado.  
**- Ya que estas acá Gin, tenemos algo que consultarte…**

Tilak aún no lograba reanimar a Draco cuando Harry y Hermione regresaron.  
** - ¿Qué pasó? –** preguntó el rubio a los recién llegados.  
** - Nada, una de las lechuzas fue –** dijo Hermione sonriendo con simpleza **– por cierto Tilak debo pedirte un favor enorme… -** le explicó en pocas palabras su plan.  
**- Por mí ningún problema, es más nos ayudas mucho, mañana hablare con los muchachos del tema. No te preocupes –** miró a su amigo** – espero que se despierte pronto, no quiero llevarlo a la enfermería, las odia.**  
**- Al igual que Harry –** dijo Hermione divertida, este solo resopló. La castaña agitó su varita y con ella hizo aparecer una bola de luz **– con esto regresará a la normalidad –** y guió la bola al interior del chico Malfoy **– pero eso no quita que pueda volverse a desmayar, la oscuridad solo él la puede derrotar, yo solo la detuve un poco –** Draco empezó a reaccionar.  
** - Nos vemos mañana Tilak, por favor informa a todos y luego avísame – **dijo y ella y Harry se fueron…  
Una vez que los chicos se retiraron Draco terminó de despertar. Y enseguida se abrazó a si mismo, temblando.  
**- ¡Draco! ¡Al fin despiertas! –** Vio la reacción del chico **- ¿Estas bien?  
- Sí, solo tuve una horrible pesadilla **- se lo veía realmente asustado…

Al día siguiente Draco, Shaoran y Eriol se vestían cuando llego Tilak.  
**- ¡Buen día chicos! – **saludo el recién llegado.  
**- ¡Buen día! –** le contestaron  
**-¿Cómo estás Draco? -** le preguntó preocupado  
** - Mejor, supongo –** contestó encogiéndose de hombros **– ninguna otra pesadilla.  
- Me alegro... debo hacerles un pequeño anuncio – **todos lo miraron, atentos **– anoche, luego de que ayudara a Draco a regresar a la habitación, me encontré con una persona, dicha persona lloraba porque esta peleada con sus amigos, y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle a que sus amigos se arrepientan por lo mal que lo paso, es por eso que se nos unirá en nuestros ratos libres.  
- ¿Y quién es? –** preguntó Draco curioso.  
**- Mejor la ven por ustedes mismos –** abrió la puerta **– pasa por favor**  
Y ante ellos estaba Hermione Granger con una tímida sonrisa  
** - ¿En serio te peleaste con el cara rajada y la comadreja? –** preguntó Draco con sorna. Hermione lo miró con rabia.  
**- ¡DRACO! –** lo retó Tilak  
**- Ya, perdón, pero ¿en serio te peleaste? –** su curiosidad podía con él.  
Hermione no dijo nada, solo asintió, agachando la cabeza.  
Draco estuvo a punto de insistir en obtener que la chica hablara pero Tilak lo interrumpió.  
**- Déjala Draco, ella se siente incomoda si la tratas así, bueno, el tema es que ella va a hacerse pasar como si fuera mi novia, y todos ustedes, especialmente tú Draco, van a ser sus amigos ahora, eso hará que sus amigos se den cuenta de lo que perdieron.  
- Ya sabía que algo de Slytherin tenías Tilak… está bien, lo intentaré, pero no prometo resultados rápidos Granger –** dicho esto se retiró de la habitación.  
Pasaron unos minutos y Shaoran habló.  
**- Y ahora ¿nos podrían decir la verdadera razón?**  
Hermione abrió grande los ojos, asustada.  
** - Es obvio, tú no te peleaste con tus amigos, no se te ve muy triste, y además se nota que esa no fue idea tuya ni de Tilak, ustedes solos no pensarían en tratar tan mal a otras personas –** explicó Eriol con calma  
** - Como siempre muy observador, es verdad, lo planeamos con ayuda de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, la razón fue porque nos convenía a todos de alguna manera, a ellos tres les convenía para conocer realmente a Draco, saber si realmente es tan mala persona como la mayoría cree, o si en el fondo es solo un joven con reglas impuestas por sus padres y un gran corazón mal utilizado. Por otro lado esta chica de acá, necesita que yo finja que soy su novio, porque su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley se le ha declarado y a pesar de que ella lo rechazó, él está convencido que en realidad ella lo ama. Y por último, que una chica como ella, hija de humanos sin magia, sea nuestra amiga ayuda a que Draco elimine todos sus prejuicios de raíz**  
Todos miraban en silencio a Tilak.  
**- Por mí no hay problema, bienvenida seas Hermione, ahora que has pedido ser nuestra amiga debes saber que no te dejaremos sola ni un minuto, hasta en la biblioteca estamos, así que ¡Bienvenida! –** exclamó Shaoran con alegría.  
Eriol simplemente extendió su mano para estrechársela.  
**- ¡Muchas Gracias chicos! –** y Hermione sonrió…

***Kim Jae Joong: **cantante, compositor y actor ocasional surcoreano. Es miembro del conocido quinteto de pop coreano, TVXQ.

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, y ojalá me dejen reviews porque si recuerdan mi lema es "No me gustan que me ignoren... después de todo soy un Malfoy y a los Malfoys no nos gusta que nos ignoren"


	8. Sábado a la noche

**Disclaimer** (Descargo de responsabilidad)**:** Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Jou Kido y Miyako Tachikawa(basada en Mimi Tachikawa) son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo

Kaoru Hitachiin es un personaje basado en el personaje del mismo nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, anime y manga autoría de Bisco Hatori.

Haruka Shiina es de Lorien y de Aliza  
Miyu Li es mía y de Ruby

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay y Tilak Bruse.

**Aclaratoria:** Quiero que tengan en cuenta que me base en todos los libros de HP para hacer esto, pero solo use algunas cosas del canon, otras las modifique y otras directamente las ignore.

* * *

**IMPORTANTÍSIMO: **Gente, quiero aclarar una cuestión que considero escencial: **no habrá pareja Harry/Sakura**, lo siento se que puse en los datos del fic Harry/Sakura, pero fue solo para poder hacer que el fic fuera Croosover. No me mal interprente por favor.

Otra cosa, al final dejo unas contestaciones de reviews.

* * *

PERDONEN MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA! tuve problemas, primero que mi musa, como siempre me tira ideas cuando se le canta, segundo estoy en mi último año antes de la uni, y estoy a full. Tercero, tuve un serio dilema con la conexión de internet en mi casa T-T

Pero ya estoy aquí con un nueov capi, espero que les guste ^-^

Gracias a Ruby, Myrna, Pabaji y missblackknight36 por sus reviews. Y a esta última también por haber agregado el fic a sus favoritos.

Sin más, les dejo el capi...

* * *

Capítulo 8

Todos estaban en las puertas del Comedor, esperando a que estas se abrieran.  
Era ya sábado, y estaban ya todos disfrazados para el baile de bienvenida.  
Los disfraces eran variados, nadie tenía el mismo disfraz que el otro.  
Así veíamos a Alicia y al Gato de Cheshire, de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas; a Anna Valerius, famosa cazadora; a Diana, una famosa bruja de la Edad Media; a Juste Belmont, un personaje de Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance, un videojuego muggle; a Kiriya Kite, famoso guerrero; a Kumi, bruja de la Edad Media que descubrió una poción para curar a la gente de la Peste Negra; a Runo, un famoso domador de dragones en la antigüedad; a Sari, personaje de un famoso dibujo animado; a Stendor, famoso mago amigo de Clow, y al Zorro, de la popular serie muggle.  
Pero también había personajes comunes: un aviador, una chica oveja, un chico gato, un ángel, una elfa, una india y un pirata elfo.  
Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y ante ellos había pequeñas mesas redondas para cuatro personas, un espacio enorme para pista del baile, y justo del otro lado de la pista de baile, la mesa de los profesores, que en este caso era enorme, era para todos los profesores, el bibliotecario, el celador, la enfermera y aun así quedaban 6 lugares completamente vacíos en esa mesa. Es decir, había un total de 18 asientos en esa mesa, el mismo número que la cantidad de alumnos del lugar.  
Todos ingresaron y tomaron asiento, les habían informado que antes de dar comienzo al baile cenarían.  
La directora se paró para dar su discurso:  
** - ¡Bienvenidos sean a esta fiesta en su honor! –** exclamó con alegría **– antes de comenzar a comer debo hacer un par de anuncios, primero quiero que le den la bienvenida a 6 nuevos profesores, ellos les enseñaran a manejar las armas, sea cual sea que ustedes escojan aprender a utilizar – **se aclaró la garganta mientras todos la miraban con interés **– y ellos son: ****Akira Litur**** -** una joven rubia, de ojos verdes, ingresó al salón mientras todos aplaudían – **Claude Bast** – un joven de pelo castaño y ojos dorados siguió a Akira – **Haruhi Fujioka** – una chica de pelo largo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones cruzó las puertas del lugar – **Hikaru Hitachiin** – entonces todo el salón fue rodeado por el silencio, un joven pelirrojo, exactamente igual a Kaoru acaba de ingresar, y no solo era una copia del alumno del elemento de fuego, sino que tenía el mismo apellido que este. La directora para romper el silencio anunció al próximo profesor – **Kurin Rusenko** – y los aplausos se renaudaron al entrar un joven de largo pelo negro atado en una trenza y ojos azules – **Macle Dalis** – una chica de pelo lila y ojos violetas entró, al cabo de unos segundos otra chica, pero de largo pelo negro y ojos azules la siguió – **Saori Vels** – había anunciado la directora – **Seika Juen **– fue la última profesora en ingresar, tenía un largo pelo verde oscuro y ojos grises – **bueno, ahora que ya han visto a todos, me queda tres cosas que decir nada más, primero, se que muchos de ustedes se habrán preguntado por qué sus profesores de batalla son de su misma edad, simple, ellos ingresaron a la escuela especial de batalla cuando la mayoría de ustedes estaba en su último año de la escuela de magia y hechicería, ya sea en Hogwarts, Clow del Este o Clow del Oeste, por lo tanto seguramente muchos de ustedes los habrán tenido de compañeros; segundo, a partir de la semana entrante todos los fines de semana habrán misiones en las cuales ustedes podrán participar siempre y cuando sea con algún miembro de su grupo, dicho grupo estará formado con un alumno de cada elemento, dos ayudantes de los profesores y dos profesores de batalla, recuerden que el éxito de cada misión trae beneficios para los integrantes del grupo, y por último, al terminar la cena iniciará el baile, el cual no durará más allá de las 3 de la mañana, cualquier alumno que este fuera de sus habitaciones luego de esa hora será debidamente amonestado. Mientras dure el baile, todos los profesores de los elementos, la profesora Tachikawa, el señor Taki Ishimaru, nuestra querida enfermera y yo nos retiraremos a descansar, pero los ayudantes de los profesores y los profesores de batalla los vigilarán dentro de la fiesta y el celador Jack Bezarius hará rondas por el castillo como siempre –** todos habían estado escuchando en total silencio** – ahora sin más ¡a comer!**

**

* * *

**El baile había comenzado, unas pocas parejas estaban en la pista, se veía en ella a Runo bailando con Kumi, al angel bailando con el aviador y a Hikari bailando con Takeru.  
Kaoru, quien estaba disfrazado del gato de Cheshire, estaba sentado con su mejor amigo Eric, quien se había disfrazado de Juste Belmont, cuando llegaron Liz, disfrazada de una elfa, Miyu, disfrazada de Anna Valerius y Haruka, disfrazada de Sari junto a Hikaru.  
El pelirrojo saludó a las chicas, pero ignoró al profesor. Este al verse ignorado bajo la cabeza con pesadez.  
Elizabeth se acercó a su amigo y en menos de cinco segundos su mano quedó marcada en la mejilla de este. La miro extrañado.  
**- Eso te pasa por estúpido, no puedes seguir enojado por eso –** dijo con mucho enfado **– tu sabes que era una única oportunidad en su vida y que debía aprovecharla para cumplir su sueño –** la pelirroja miró a Hikaru, este sonreía al ver que ella lo apoyaba. La sonrisa se borró con una cachetada de la chica **– nada de sonrisas, tú también eres estúpido, ¿cómo rayos quieres que te perdone si ni una carta mandaste? –** los miro con enfado **– vamos, hagan las paces, son lo suficiente grandes como para no dejarse llevar por tonterías, además, por favor, 18 años de su vida la pasaron uno unido al otro, inseparables, eran la copia exacta del otro, eran los pequeños demonios inseparables, los gemelos Hitachiin, los que nunca dejaban entrar a nadie a su mundo, salvo a Eric, a sus padres y a mi. Y eso que solo era al hall de entrada de ese mundo tan cerrado –** y los chicos se acercaron el uno al otro y empezaron.  
** - Hay Kaoru perdóname he sido muy malo al haberte dejado solo y ni siquiera mandarte una carta –** (rosas rojas rodeándolos)  
**- Es que yo tenía miedo de que te olvidaras de mi Hikaru –** exclamó con una voz melosamente triste y lagrimas en los ojos.  
**- Nunca me olvidaría de ti Kaoru  
- Hikaru… -** murmuró sonrojado  
**- Kaoru…**  
Haruka y Miyu estaban en completo shock y su mejor amiga no hizo más que reír.  
**- Lo siento, me olvide de contarles, ellos son así, en el verano ibamos a un campamento a donde iban magos de todo el mundo. Allí había un club, el Host Club, un "grupo formado por 7 atractivos chicos con el objetivo de satisfacer las necesidades de ocio de las chicas del colegio. Las clientas designan a uno de estos chicos para pasar un rato con él haciendo distintas actividades como, por ejemplo, paseos por la playa o fiestas temáticas." Y ellos dentro de ese club eran del tipo pequeños demonios inseparables, y atraían a las clientas con su "amor" –** les explicó sonriente. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que la profesora Fujioka estaba detrás de ellos **– ¡Haruhi! ¡Cuánto me alegro que estés acá con nosotros! ¡Y como chica! –** Se dieron un abrazo **– chicas, ella es Haruhi Fujioka, ella era una chica que iba con nosotros al campamento, es más era mi compañera de cabaña. Y ella se hacía pasar por chico y trabajaba en el Host Club con los gemelos. Haruhi, ellas son mis mejores amigas, Miyu Li y Haruka Shiina…**

**

* * *

**En otra parte del salón Sakura se encontraba sentada junto a Luna. Iban vestida como chica oveja y Alicia respectivamente. Ambas observaban a Tomoyo, quien bailaba con el aviador, la chica iba vestida como un angel.  
Entonces el chico gato se acercó a ellas e invitó a bailar a Sakura. Ella aceptó y se pusieron a bailar, mientras que Luna se quedó sola.  
Pero al rato se levantó y se puso a bailar sola, hasta que el profesor Claude Bast le pidió bailar con él.

* * *

Hermione estaba vestida como Diana, y la verdad tenía ganas de bailar, pero no se animaba, ya que a Neville no lo reconocía entre la multitud y obviamente no iba a bailar con Ron.  
Entonces el joven vestido del Zorro le pidió bailar, y ella aceptó complacida…

* * *

Ron, vestido de elfo pirata, regresaba del baño y se encontró con Hermione bailando con el guapo chico vestido del Soro, o como quiera que se llamara ese estúpido personaje muggle. La rabia y los celos lo invadieron, y quiso ir a interrumpirlos, pero la profesora Macle Dalis se lo impidió al convencerlo de bailar con ella…

* * *

Elizabeth miraba a sus amigos bailar, Hikaru bailaba con Haruhi, Eric se había animado a sacar a bailar a Miyu, aunque prácticamente parecía que la que había invitado era Miyu, y Kaoru, luego de mucha insistencia, logró que Haruka aceptara bailar con él.  
No le molestaba no tener con quien bailar, y la verdad se consideraba bastante mala en ello. Además ella disfrutaba mucho ver a sus amigos hacerlos.  
Y así estaba cuando el joven vestido de Kiriya Kite se le acercó.  
** - Preciosa Elfa, ¿me haría el honor de concederme este baile? –** le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.  
**- Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero me temo que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto – **alego con tristeza.  
**- No se preocupe, le cuento que yo tampoco soy muy bueno, ¿y qué me dice? – **la chica sonrió y tomo su mano.

* * *

Miyu bailaba con Eric, sabía que al día siguiente Liz la cargaría todo el día, pero en ese momento nada le importaba. Se sentía bien en los brazos de Eric y no entendía bien porque.

* * *

Haruka aún no sabía cuando había aceptado bailar con Kaoru, pero sospechaba de la insoportable insistencia de Elizabeth por pedirle que aceptara.  
Y la verdad no era como se lo esperaba, Kaoru permanecía en silencio mientras bailaban, parecía pensativo, quizás este chico no era tal como ella lo estaba viendo. O quizás simplemente la vuelta de su hermano le había afectado bastante.

* * *

Hikari o Kari como la llamaban sus amigos bailaba con Takeru o TK como lo llamaba la mayoría. Eran muy amigos, desde niños lo eran. Pero todo el mundo sospechaba que eran algo más o que sentían algo más el uno por el otro y o no se daban cuenta o temían arruinar su amistad…

* * *

Yamato miraba a su hermano bailar con Kari, la verdad no entendía como no daban el siguiente paso, eran demasiado obvios los dos.  
Sora se acercó a él y no pudo más que sonreír.  
** - ¿Y? ¿Aceptas un baile conmigo? – **le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. La chica se sonrojo.  
** - Acepto – **dijo sonriente y juntos salieron a bailar.

* * *

Yolei suspiró como decimonovena vez en la noche. ¿Quién había dicho que ella se quería quedar controlando a los alumnos? Ella se quería ir a su sala común y quedarse leyendo junto al fuego, pero no, a la directora se le ocurría y ella allí tenía que estar.  
Dio otra vuelta por el salón. Kari bailaba junto a Tk, cómo la envidiaba, deseaba tener un chico que siempre estuviera junto a ella, como lo era Takeru, o como lo era Yamato con Sora.  
Pero no, ella tenía que estar enamorada del callado, del amargado, del chico "yo amo a los animales, pero a ti ni atención te presto", de Ken Ichijouji, quién se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas con los auriculares puestos y un ser mágico muy raro, conocido como Leaf descansaba en sus brazos.  
Eso le hizo recordar que Hawk estaría hambriento. Quizás le llevaría comida cuando terminara la fiesta.  
Hawk, era otro ser mágico raro, al terminar su curso en MoonLight se lo habían regalado, eran mascotas mágicas que los podían proteger y cambiar de forma, y además, estaban directamente relacionados con sus elementos, así Hikari tenía un Nyaro, Takeru un Pata, Yamato un Gabu, Sora un Biyo, Ken un Leaf y ella un Hawk.  
Sería interesante conocer a las mascotas mágicas de los nuevos alumnos…

* * *

Ya era tarde, acababa de terminar la fiesta, Hermione caminaba hacia su habitación. Casi nadie estaba despierto ya. De repente vio al chico con el que había estado bailando, al Zorro desmayado en medio de uno de los pasillos.  
Corrió hacia él, preocupada. Al ver que aún seguía vivo decidió quitarle la máscara, así podría reconocerlo y saber a quién pedir ayuda.  
Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Draco Malfoy disfrazado del Zorro, personaje principal de una serie puramente muggle.  
Preocupada lo alzó para llevarlo a la enfermería. Pero al hacerlo el chico despertó y su rostro reflejaba miedo.  
Entonces parece ser que cayó en cuenta que ella estaba allí y la miró. Al instante siguiente se abrazó a la castaña y se largó a llorar.  
Hermione solo atinó a abrazarlo y dejar que el chico se descargara sobre su hombro.

* * *

Minutos más tarde los sollozos cesaron y con ayuda de la castaña el rubio regresó a la sala común. Y digo con ayuda porque parecía que no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar.  
Ya en la sala común Tilak, los miró preocupado. Luego de las explicaciones necesarias, fue este quien ayudo a Draco a ir a su habitación.  
Hermione fue a la suya y se durmió preocupada…

* * *

Tilak al ser el único con sangre de Hijo de la Luna que era prefecto fue asignado por la directora para ayudar al celador a vigilar el castillo durante las noches en las horas donde el resto de los prefectos debían estar durmiendo. Obviamente tenía que hacerlo en su forma de vampiro.  
Estaba saliendo de su dormitorio, ya como vampiro, luego de confirmar que Eric y Kaoru estaban bien dormidos, cuando una chispa de luz celeste en el lugar llamó su atención. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y siguió a la luz, la cual se dirigió hacia la habitación de Haruka, Miyu y Liz. Cuando la chispa atravesó la puerta realizó un hechizo no verbal para poder ver el interior de la habitación.  
Dentro las tres chicas dormían. A Haruka no se le veía ni un pelo por lo tapada que estaba. Miyu, en cambio, dormía con la sábana hasta la cintura y se abrazaba a la almohada, vestía un camisón verde con puntillas verde muy clarito en el borde de las mangas, las cuales eran largas. Elizabeth simplemente se tapaba hasta bajo los hombros con una sábana y una frazada, dormía con todo el cuerpo boca abajo menos la cabeza que la tenía hacia un costado, leves ronquidos venían de sus labios. Su pelo estaba atado en una cola algo ya desecha. Llevaba puesto un pijama rosa con corazones blancos.  
En la pared, junto a cada chica dormía cada uno de los dibujos de la pared, Hayato, el demonio, dormía junto a Haruka, Zak, el ángel, junto a Miyu y Daiki, el vampiro junto a Liz.  
Y la chispa fue hacia esta última y se metió en su cuerpo, y lo hizo por su frente, justo en medio de las dos cejas, donde está el "tercer ojo".  
Tilak no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar que vio otra chispa, pero esta hizo algo raro, voló alrededor de su cuerpo en varios círculos y luego finalmente tomó el mismo que el anterior.  
Con eso el joven mitad vampiro logró identificar la esencia de la luz y poder seguir el rastro de la misma para poder averiguar de donde venía.  
Llegó hasta la misma habitación en la que Haruka había estado antes de desmayarse, la de las dos fuentes llenas de luces celestes encerradas.  
No había dado ni dos pasos dentro del recinto, que una sombra atrapó sus brazos sosteniéndolos detrás de su espalda.  
**- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –** murmuró la sombra con voz de mujer junto a su oído.  
**- Soy Tilak Bruse y vine porque vi una de esas luces salir de esta habitación – **respondió mientras intentaba ver el rostro de su captora.  
Justo en ese momento las luces de la fuente que menos tenía de ellas, brillaron y escaparon de su prisión para rodear al chico.  
Y las manos lo soltaron.  
** - Te creo murmuró la voz, solo tu y tres personas más además de mi pueden entrar a este lugar, y esas luces solo reaccionarían así ante vos y su verdadera dueña – **explicó la voz con recelo.  
Las luces regresaron a su prisión, Tilak volteo y vio a Haruka Shiina en su forma de demonio mirando a las fuentes seriamente.  
**- Raro, te había visto dormir en tu habitación hace 5 minutos atrás –** murmuro pensativo.  
** - Ilusión, nadie se da cuenta que no estoy, permanezco aquí toda la noche –** explicó mientras el rubio caminaba hacia las fuentes.  
**- Son las luces de la verdad, ¿no es así? –** preguntó  
** - Sí, lo son  
- Y… ¿Sabes quién es el guardián de la otra fuente? –** miró a la fuente más luminosa.  
**- No… nunca aparece durante la noche, y de día yo casi no vengo para este recinto –** murmuró con voz cansada.  
**- Bueno, me retiro –** y se dirigió hacia la puerta  
**- Bruse  
- ¿Shiina?  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo te aguantarás antes de intervenir?  
- Hasta el 5 de octubre  
- ¿Por qué hasta ese día?  
- Ese día será mi segundo día de la rosa negra.**  
Haruka lo miró con tristeza  
** - Haré lo posible para que todas las luces estén listas para entonces…  
- Gracias, aunque sabes que Isaías no lo aprobara.  
- Lo sé. Pero yo creo que lo correcto es respetar los deseos del corazón. ¡Buenas noches Bruse!  
- ¡Buenas noches Shiina! Y gracias –** cerró la puerta para ponerse de una buena vez a patrullar…

* * *

Fayette bailaba, como lo hacía siempre, y como siempre era observada por una figura encapuchada.  
De repente finalizó su baile. Y se quedó mirando fijo a la nada. Su cuerpo flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.  
Las luciérnagas que la acompañaban se apartaron un poco y la voz del hada comenzó a sonar.

_When the evening falls  
And the daylight is fading  
From within me calls  
Could it be I am sleeping?_

Su voz hechizaba a cualquiera, hasta a los animales que comenzaron a asomar de todas las direcciones, atraídos por semejante melodía.

_For a moment I stray  
Then it holds me completely  
Close to home, I cannot say  
Close to home, feeling so far away  
As I walk the room  
There before me a shadow  
From another world  
Where no other can follow  
Carry me to my own  
To where I can cross over  
Close to home, I cannot say  
Close to home, feeling so far away  
Forever searching, never right  
I am lost in oceans of night  
Forever hoping I can find memories  
Those memories I left venid_

No había más que naturaleza en ese lugar, pero se escuchaban los acordes leves de un piano.

_Even though I leave  
Will I go on believing  
That this time is real  
- am I lost in this feeling?  
__Like a child passing through  
Never knowing the reason  
I am home, I know the way  
I am home, feeling oh, so far away_

El lugar en silencio total quedó y Fayette comenzó a caminar hacia la figura encapuchada, la cual tan maravillada estaba con la música que ni cuenta se dio.  
Al llegar justo a su lado se sentó y con voz suave habló.  
** - He notado que me vigilas ¿sabías que es peligroso espiar a un hada?**  
La figura simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
**- Lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar tu baile es hechizante y tu canto ni hablar –** suspiro **– pero si tu deseo es que deje de hacerlo simplemente no me verás más.**  
**- Creo que te podría dejar verme si a cambio me dejaras ver tu rostro –** replicó con una sonrisa.  
El joven se quedó en silencio, por unos minutos… luego llevo sus manos a su capucha, con la clara intención de revelar su rostro…

* * *

La silueta hojeó el libro nuevamente, una nueva frase en las páginas se leía.  
_ "No quería saberlo, no quería saber quien era ella, porque sabía que si lo hacía la respuesta le dolería.  
Corrió y corrió huyendo del dolor que todo le causaba.  
Se escondió en una cueva y por primera vez en su vida se largó a llorar…" _

_

* * *

_

Bien ahora las contestaciones a los reviews:

Myrna: No, no es tu imaginación, pero es que bueno, ya saben que tardo, y ese día no andaba de humor para pedir disculpas. En cuanto a Luna, me encantaría saber quién te gustaría que fuera su pareja (menos Shaoran) porque la verdad estoy en un dilema con ella ^-^. Cualquier cosa sino me das tu mail y hablamos por msn ^-^

Pabaji: Aquí otro cap, perdona la tardanza, si, a mi también se me hiso poco Shaoran, pero no encontre otra forma de poner esa frase, jeje

Ruby: Vos y tu ansiedad, no te aguantas ningun misterio XD... bueh, amigueta ojalá vuelvas pronto! te extraño demaciado! extraño contarte todo y tengo tantas cosas que contarte! T-T bueh, en todo caso un poco de suspenso nunca hace mal. Que vuelvas a tener internet pronto!

missblackknight36: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Hoy voy a leer tu fic ^-^ luego te dejo un review.


	9. Pedido de la Oráculo

**Aviso:** Todos los nombres y/o palabras subrayadas, originalmente, como este fic lo publico en otra página) tienen un link con una imagen, si quieren ver todo eso fíjense en mi profile donde dice "Links correspondientes al fic MoonLight" hagan click sobre las distintas Urls para verlas.

Lo mismo pasa con los nombres de mis amigas (Ruby y Aliza), solo que en ese caso solo tienen que hacer click en los nombres de ellas que aparecen en mi profile

**Disclaimer**** (Descargo de responsabilidad)****:** Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa y Kaho Amamiya (Mitsuki en la historia real) son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Jou Kido y Miyako Tachikawa(basada en Mimi Tachikawa) son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo

Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin y Haruhi Fujioka son del Manga, pasado a anime, Ouran Koukou Host Club, autoría de Hatori Bisco

Akira, Claude (la apariencia normal), Macle, Saori y Seika son propiedad de Studio ©

Haruka Shiina es mía y de Aliza

Miyu Li es mía y de Ruby

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay, Tilak Bruse, Kurin Rusenko y el resto del profesorado no nombrado anteriormente en el Disclaimer.

**Aclaratoria:** Quiero que tengan en cuenta que me base en todos los libros de HP para hacer esto, pero solo use algunas cosas del canon, otras las modifique y otras directamente las ignore.

* * *

Hola Gente Linda! Perdonen mi laga tardanza! Finalmente tengo tiempo libre ya que termine la escuela!

Myrna, Pabaji, gracias como siempre por sus reviews, y agradezco que aun me sigan a pesar de lo lenta que soy XD

Myrna tengo ideas grandiosas para Luna, mi mente maquina a full con respecto a ella, a pesar de que apenas si aparece en este capi

Este capi es para ustedes y para todos los que siguen este fic. Les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD! y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Pedido de la Oráculo

Elizabeth se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol, intentaba formar una bola de aire, con pocos resultados, no lograba mantenerla más de dos segundos.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta una persona se paró a su lado, mirando sus penosos intentos.

**- La paciencia es una virtud que todos debemos ejercitar –** murmuró el recién llegado, haciendo que a Liz se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Lo miró fijamente, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

**- Quizás la paciencia sea la solución –** suspiró derrotada **- ¿qué te trae por aquí Eriol?**

**- La calma de la madrugada, la frescura y la curiosidad –** una sonrisa misteriosa asomo en sus labios – **dime Elizabeth ¿qué opinas de la nueva pareja?**

**- ¿Cuál? –** preguntó sin entender.

**- La de Tilak y Hermione**

**- Ah… esa… -** se quedó muda, como dudando **– que se yo… no me fijo en eso… hacen linda pareja… aunque temo por ellos luego de la escena que hizo Weasley el otro día en la Sala Común.**

_***Flash Back***_

_Liz buscaba en libros información para la clase de Historia de los Elementos y los Hijos de la Luna, le había tocado de tema Hadas, era fácil para ella, pero debía disimular que sabía tanto. Junto a ella se encontraban Tilak y Ginny, sus compañeros de proyecto._

_De repente un azote de puerta y un grito enfadado logró que los tres miraran a la entrada de la Sala Común, donde se encontraban. El grito fue de Miciel, la joven del cuadro que permite a los alumnos pasar y el golpe fue de Ron, al cual se lo veía lleno de coraje._

_El pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa donde el grupo investigaba, específicamente iba hacia el chico Bruse._

_**- Si sabes lo que te conviene rompes con mi Hermione en este mismo instante –**__ mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa, lo miró con odio, con repugnancia, no parecían el Ron de siempre_

_**- No – **__el rostro de su interlocutor se puso peor __**– primero se lo que me conviene, me conviene quedarme con ella, segundo ella no es tu Hermione, ella no es un objeto que puedes declarar de tu propiedad, tercero, suelta mi camisa, me temo que, con lo costosa que es, no querrás pagar por ella. – **__su tono fue claramente amenazante, pero su rostro mostraba serenidad y hasta una sonrisita divertida llegaba a asomar…_

_***End Flash Back***_

**- Luego de eso Weasley se fue. Pero me parece que esto no terminara tan simple –** suspiro **– bueh, les deseo suerte – **se quedo mirando pensativa al cielo.

**- Un bombón por tus pensamientos –** le ofreció el peliazul aun con sonrisa misteriosa.

**- Desearía que un chico me defendiera así, eso pensaba –** respondió tomando el bombón.

**- Quizás debas tener un novio primero ¿no? –** respondió con todo un halo de misterio a su alrededor.

**- No sueñes eso nunca va a pasar – **murmuro con deje de tristeza.

**- Nunca digas nunca, quién sabe quizás el caballero de blanca armadura si existe y esta a la vuelta de la esquina –** sonrió con misterio **– me voy, pero quiero que pienses que pase lo que pase, nunca te dejes vencer –** y con un sonoro crack desapareció

* * *

Andel era un hada de apariencia muy joven, con pelo azul celeste muy largo, siempre atado en trenzas. Sus ojos era verdes, y sus alas eran rojas. Ella era la reina de todas las hadas y, a pesar de su apariencia, tenía más de 100 años. No era la más vieja, existían algunas que tenían milenios encima, pero esas hadas de más edad eran las sabias, vivían por y para los más jóvenes, ellas cuidaban que el conocimiento y la memoria del pueblo persistiera en el tiempo.

Pronto Andel entregaría su trono a la siguiente reina, y se reuniría con estas milenarias hadas. Pero antes tenía que preparar a su sucesora.

Cosa que no era fácil, principalmente porque era una de sus bisnietas y no era su hija o una de sus nietas.

Pero no lo elegía ella y eso era lo que el pueblo no había entendido. No una vieja profecía dictada por Eranthe, la oráculo, establecía que justo en esas fechas nacería un hada, de luceros verdes, cuya esencia sería transparente en todos los aspectos. Su esposo no sería elegido entre el pueblo de las hadas, sino que ella sola buscaría al hombre entre otras razas, un ser que la acompañara desde siempre, en vidas anteriores y en futuras. Solo se sabía que sería descendiente de la reina de ese momento y que la llegada de esta hada significaría un cambio favorable no solo entre las hadas, sino también entre todos los Hijos de la Luna.

Cuando nació su hija, Liris, creyó que sería ella, estaba tan ilusionada, pero no, las sabias dijeron que Liris no era, Eranthe reveló una parte de la profecía que Andel no conocía, y esto era que la futura reina tendría parte humana.

Para su alegría Liris se enamoro de un humano y tuvo tres hijas, primero a Sonomi, un hada muy cerrada y de ojos marrones, lejos de ser la elegida, Kaho después, ella si era transparente, pero los ojos… no, ella no era… Nadeshiko, la tercera, la considero la ideal apenas nació y ella sola se buscó un esposo entre los humanos, lamentablemente a los 12 años enfermó y dos años después de que su hija menor naciera, falleció.

Entonces, justo cuando su preciada nieta era enterrada, miro a su bisnieta, aquella joven de ojos hermosamente verdes, como dos luceros esmeralda, que lloraba angustiada y era consolada por un niño humano de su misma edad. Al verlos juntos notó una cosa que la fallecida Nadeshiko y su esposo Fujitaka no tenían entre sí, un lazo de unión amor-magia eterno tan fuerte que cualquier ser con el poder de verlo se quedaría deslumbrado. Y ella podía, después de todo era la reina de las hadas.

A los pocos meses se cito con los padres del niño. Las hadas se llevaban bien con ciertas familias de humanos magos en oriente, no solían socializar con los de occidente desde hacía siglos.

Los convenció que todas las princesas hadas debían comprometerse desde muy chicas y que llevado a que los niños se levaban muy bien. Todo salió bien, hasta que los padres del niño decidieron que era mejor mantenerlos separados para preparar bien al niño, y que si el chico se enamoraba de otra mujer podía anular el contrato.

Andel aceptó a regañadientes, pero otra opción no tenía. Solo le quedaba pedir que los niños se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos cuando se volvieran a ver.

En todo eso pensaba ella mientras peinaba su hermoso pelo cuando Milla, la mensajera real tocó a su puerta.

**- Pasa Milla, y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? –** le preguntó con gentileza.

**- Buen día mi señora, Eranthe señora, ella desea hablar con usted – **explicó con tranquilidad.

**- Comprendo, dile que iré enseguida –** dijo mientras se terminaba de peinar.

**- Ella está aquí majestad –** replicó Milla.

**- Pues entonces ¿qué esperas? Hazla pasar**

**- Sí señora –** y la oráculo ingreso.

**- Gracias Milla, ¿me dejarías a solas con la reina? –** pidió, a pesar de lo joven que aparentemente era, con voz suave y pausada, como la de una mujer muy mayor. La chica asintió **– gracias querida –– querida mía, ¿cómo estas?** luego miro a Andel

**- Muy bien ¿y tu? ¿Qué te trae a estas horas?**

**- Bien, bien, como siempre al grano –** sonrió levemente **– lo que me trae aquí es un pedido, un capricho más bien ¿recuerdas al joven guardián del reino de los ángeles que te pedí que vigilaras por mí?**

**- Claro que me acuerdo, como tu lo has pedido lo he vigilado y tengo todo registrado –** buscó unos papeles **- ¿los quieres ver?**

**- No mi niña, no, es suficiente con saber que sabes lo suficiente de él para mi pedido –** suspiró y tomo asiento **– siéntate tu también por favor, y dime ¿recuerdas la leyenda de la luna roja?**

**- Sí, trataba de esa joven angel que se sacrifica en nombre de todos los hijos de la luna cada 500 años, una historia triste a mi parecer –** explicó mientras recordaba.

**- Triste es, pero no solo porque ella se sacrifica en nombre de todos sino que lo hace porque siempre ese mismo día muere aquel ser al que ama con toda su alma –** agrego afirmando lo dicho por la reina **– pero quizás lo más triste es que esa historia es real y yo fui la primera en escuchar la historia de los labios del único ser sobreviviente en ese lugar, el primer día que sucedió esto.**

Andel abrió enormemente los ojos.

**- ¿Es real? Toda mi vida jure que era una simple leyenda –** murmuro con tristeza.

**- Y eso es lo que siempre les hicimos creer a todos, pero la verdad es otra y lo escuche de los labios de mi propia prima –** la voz le tembló cuando escucho lo último.

**- ¿Tu prima? ¿La ****primera reina****? – **Eranthe asintió** – pero esto ¿qué tiene que ver con el angel?**

**- Tiempo al tiempo, querida, primero debes saber que así como estuvo la primera reina, el amor del angel y la misma angel, hubo otros 15 seres más (Un vampiro, un angel, un elfo, una demonio, tres hadas, cuatro brujas y cuatro magos), que los acompañaron, y ellos junto con los padres de la joven influyeron en el resultado final. Y cada 500 años sucede siempre de forma parecida –** tomo un poco de aire **– lo curioso es que ahora las cosas cambiaron bastante, todos los que pertenecían a las razas de los Hijos de la Luna son en su mayoría mitad humanos, salvo uno que solo la octavaba parte de su sangre es de vampiro. Cosa, querida mía, nunca ha pasado hasta ahora. Y yo soy egoísta, cada 500 años intento evitar que vuelva a suceder pero siempre falla –** suspiro algo frustrada **– y se que está mal, que la luna roja es dañina, pero yo lo vi Andel, vi que si evitamos que todos mueran la joven angel encontrara una nueva solución.**

**- Te entiendo Eranthe, pero ¿qué es lo que se puede hacer? –** intentó ayudarla de alguna forma.

**- Todos los procedimientos que te he pedido que realices son parte de ello, se que todos funcionan, lo único que hasta ahora no he podido lograr es evitar que una de las hadas, uno de los magos y el amor del angel mueran. Recién para esta vez me di cuenta de dos cosas, primero para evitar que la hada muera tenía que reencarnar un mago que misteriosamente desde la primera vez hasta ahora no lo había hecho, segundo para evitar que el mago que me falta muera se debe convertir en el salvavidas de su amada y tercero para evitar que el amor del angel muera primero hay que evitar que los padres de este y de la joven elegida mueran. Para esto último entras tu Andel, pero te indicare paso por paso, no adelantare nada, si nadie descubre como lo planeo mejor.**

**- Entiendo, entonces ¿Qué hago?**

**- Habla con ****Imrael**** y convierte a su guardia en tu guardia…**

**

* * *

- No puedo con esto – **murmuró frustrada Hermione levantándose de la mesa en donde investigaba junto con Harry y Draco.

**- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes Herm? –** Preguntó Harry preocupado

**- Creer, eso es lo que no puedo, ¿como puedo realmente creer en algo que es solo un mito? no puedo, no lo entiendo –** y recogiendo sus cosas se fue.

**- No se trata de creer sino de investigar sobre ello –** murmuro Harry mirando hacia donde su amiga había desaparecido **– ¿tu crees en ellos Malfoy?**

Draco levantó la vista de sus apunte, sorprendido por la cordialidad de la pregunta.

**- Creo, antes no, pero ahora creo en ellos – **contesto simplemente.

**- Desearía creer como tu pero…**

**-Es difícil creer en algo que nunca has visto, lo se –** completó retomando a sus apuntes…

* * *

Durante muchos años los ángeles fueron una raza pacífica y armoniosa, hasta que Imrael asumió el poder. Él al principio gobernó en paz, pero luego del tercer sacrificio de la Luna Roja el odio lo rodeó y acusó a todas las demás razas, menos la de las hadas, de ser las culpables de la muerte de esta joven angel. Por eso prohibió todo tipo de conexión con estas.

A Andel le había costado muchísimo convencerlo de que las hadas eran inocentes. Pero aún así no logro que cambiara de idea con respecto a las demás razas.

Debido a la obstinación del rey temía que no cediera a su pedido. Igual llamó a dos de sus guardias reales, Jun y Flare, las miró con tranquilidad y les contó lo que quería hacer, les dijo que era importante incorporar a un angel a su guardia real, no les dijo la razón, pero ellas comprendieron y aceptaron intercambiar lugar…

Luna se encontraba sentada en una rama de un árbol, rama que se extendía hacia el lago, así que se encontraba con los pies colgando dando al lago, apoyada contra el grueso tronco, en cuyo pie se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran. Se habían reunido para investigar sobre los elfos.

La rubia miro a sus dos compañeros, que charlaban animadamente, y sonrió.

**- Los Senibureuq los rodean en armonía –** susurró con alegría sin que los otros dos si quiera la escucharan.

Luego miró el horizonte, sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente y susurró…

**- Shafiq y Sameh, era predecible, ¿pero Holly y Talal? Algo traman, Dimitri y Elise cuando realmente reaccionen se van a enojar – **soltó una sonrisa divertida…

* * *

Minella era la oráculo de los ángeles, tenía muchísimos años y se la pasaba mirando un enorme espejo mágico que le mostraba fragmentos del presente, el pasado y el futuro, y trataba de descifrar lo que mostraba.

Unos golpes en su puerta la distrajeron.

**- Pasa ****Isaías****, y gracias por la frutas –** le dijo al recién llegado mientras no dejaba de ver el espejo.

**- De nada Minella –** respondió este dejando las frutas en la mesa **– dime, ¿para que me llamaste? –** ella dejó el espejo y lo miró.

**- Para pedirte que me cantaras algo, necesito distraerme un rato –** le contestó sentándose y tomando una fruta.

**- No hay problema ¿qué canción deseas escuchar?**

**- Esa que cantas con tanto sentimiento, Yo sin tu amor, esa quiero –** le dijo con una sonrisa.

**- Claro no hay problema…**

Un movimiento de manos de Minella y música sonó en el lugar…

_**No hay mas palabras que decir  
tampoco historias que contar  
lo que un día a mi llego, hoy ya no está**_

_**Creo que el amor nunca se va  
tan sólo pide libertad**_

_**pero el destino decidió una vez mas.**_

_**A poco tiempo de sentir que eras todo para mi  
yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre  
y saber que estoy aquí, yo sin tu amor  
Yo sin tu amor...  
Yo sin tu amor**_

_**Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte  
y entregar de nuevo el corazón  
Yo sin tu amor...  
Yo sin tu amor…  
Estaba a punto de recuperarme  
y dejar atrás este dolor  
Yo sin tu amor…**_

_**No ha sido fácil aceptar que tú ya no regresaras  
como me duele recordar que ya no estas  
A poco tiempo de sentir que eras todo para mi  
yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre  
y saber que estoy aquí, yo sin tu amor  
Yo sin tu amor...  
Yo sin tu amor...**_

_**Yo sin tu amor  
estaba a punto de ir a buscarte  
y entregar de nuevo el corazón  
Yo sin tu amor...  
Yo sin tu amor...**_

_**Estaba a punto de recuperarme  
y dejar atrás este dolor  
yo sin tu amor...**_

Sonoros aplausos sorprendieron al angel, que miró hacia donde estos provenían. Allí parada frente a él se encontraba Andel y a… ¿ese era Yukito ocupando el lugar de las guardias reales de la reina de las hadas?

**- Maravilloso Isaías, simplemente maravilloso, ¡como siempre cantas precioso! –** sonrió alegremente, radiante **– se el significado de esa letra, y te tengo una buena noticia –** extendió el dorso su mano y en ella se veía un anillo con una piedra negra en forma de gota, con una ala a cada costado y unos símbolos abajo.

Isaías abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego sonrió y se inclinó ante ella.

**- Buena noticia es, y me alegra poder servirla, majestad –** expresó con sinceridad.

**- Lo se Isaías, lo sé, y a partir de hoy eres mi guardia real, por lo cual eres libre de vivir donde tu quieras, con quién tu quieras casarte y tener hijos, pero siempre vivirás bajo mi mandato, y mis reglas y las de las próximas reinas, eso mismo se aplicará a toda tu descendencia –** le sonrió –** ahora levántate, y sígueme, debemos irnos a nuestro reino –** miro a Yukito **– de todos los del reino, mi nieto será el más contento… **

_**Fin de Capítulo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews please! se los agradecere con gusto! a pesar que sea para tirarme tomates T-T

Nos vemos en el proximo cap, y espero que sea pronto!_**  
**_


	10. La Leyenda de la Luna Roja

**Disclaimer (Descargo de responsabilidad):** Harry James Potter Evans, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy Black, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers©

Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang "Shaoran" Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa y Kaho Amamiya (Mitsuki en la historia real) son del Manga, luego pasado a anime, Sakura Card Captors, autoría de CLAMP©

Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Yolei Inoue, Jou Kido y Miyako Tachikawa(basada en Mimi Tachikawa) son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo

Kaoru Hitachiin, Hikaru Hitachiin y Haruhi Fujioka son del Manga, pasado a anime, Ouran Koukou Host Club, autoría de Hatori Bisco

Akira, Claude (la apariencia normal), Macle, Saori y Seika son propiedad de Studio ©

Haruka Shiina es mía y de Aliza

Miyu Li es mía y de Ruby

Esta historia es de mi autoría, con ideas y sugerencias de parte Aliza y Ruby

¿Qué es solo mío? Elizabeth "Liz" Stay, Eric Stay, Tilak Bruse, Kurin Rusenko y el resto del profesorado no nombrado anteriormente en el Disclaimer.

**Aclaratoria: **Quiero que tengan en cuenta que me base en todos los libros de HP para hacer esto, pero solo use algunas cosas del canon, otras las modifique y otras directamente las ignore.

* * *

Agradezco a Myrna como siempre, y a Casandra (yukikandavobifield) por sus reviews. A Andrea (Sakura-hime249) y a tsukisxs por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. Y sin más les presento, un poco más rápido de lo normal, con el capítulo 10! espero que les guste!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10 – La Leyenda de la Luna Roja

Caminaba sobre el puente que traspasaba un arroyo y daba a una pagoda. Iba tranquila, no se dirigía a la pagoda precisamente sino que iba hacia el centro del puente, donde se quedo serena mirando el agua correr bajo sus pies.

**- Buenas tardes sacerdotisa **– la saludó un apuesto joven de pelo blanco, ojos dorados y piel dorada **- ¿contemplando el caminar del agua?**

**- Buenas tardes Dimitri, no, más bien viendo como la luz juega divertida a su alrededor – **lo miro con una sonrisa calma **– no debería estar usted por aquí joven, mi hermano seguramente debe andar buscándolo.**

**- No lo creo, la poderosa Gilen acaba de atraer la atención de su hermano, Haramara. Y fue justamente esa la razón por la cual me tome la libertad de buscarla señorita –** Dimitri se colocó junto a ella en el barandal del puente.

**- ¿Y por qué deseaba usted encontrarme? –** le respondió mirándolo fijamente.

**- Porque no encuentro nada más agradable que charlar con usted – **le respondió este devolviéndole la mirada.

Ella dio un paso para atrás, al momento siguiente un pájaro azul planeo en el cielo y emitió un suave piar. Alertando a la chica, quién abrió los ojos con sorpresa al mirar al cielo. El ave llevaba en su pata una cinta roja.

**- Elise está en peligro – **murmuró el peliplateado…

* * *

Hermione despertó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, estaba segura que eso no era un sueño, pero tampoco lograba encontrar un punto lógico que explicara que fue todo aquello.

Fue al baño, se cambió y entro a la sala común, quería llevar una carta a sus padres a la lechuzería. Estaba algo preocupada, había dormido hasta muy tarde ese día.

Pero su andar se detuvo al ver a Malfoy durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la sala, extrañamente vacía. Imagino que otra vez esa prueba de su elemento lo estaría afectando. Se acercó a él en silencio y justo al llegar una imagen cruzó su mente por un segundo.

El rubio se parecía extrañamente al chico llamado Dimitri de su sueño. Sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, intentando borrar esa asociación creyéndola imposible. Volvió su atención al ojigris y notó que estaba empapado en sudor. Preocupada tocó su frente para comprobar que ardía en fiebre. Pero al hacerlo recordó que en el sueño, cuando era esa chica del puente, veía con claridad figuras formadas por la luz en el río.

Y mientras recordaba notó como una especie de alegría intensa la rodeaba y llenaba todo su interior. Al momento siguiente noto como la fiebre del chico bajaba rápidamente.

Sorprendida apartó su mano y el recuerdo se borró…

* * *

Haruka miraba divertida a Liz, la pelirroja observaba por la ventana de su habitación, mientras su rostro mostraba una leve sonrisa y la piedra que colgaba de su cuello brillaba de un color rosa intenso.

La semi demonio se acercó a la ventana y siguió la dirección de los ojos de su mejor amiga.

**- ¿Sabes? –** Su interlocutora la miró **– Si sigues ahí te vas a enfermar.**

Elizabeth simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro sobre hadas.

**- ¿Me pasas otro de los de las Náyades? – **Preguntó Miyu quién recién ingresaba a la habitación **– Tu hermano insiste en que tienes un libro más completo sobre esa raza, y que no se lo quieres dar.**

**- Dile a mi hermano que es más completo, si, pero como también habla de ángeles por lo que se lo preste a Parkinson, que se lo pida a ella –** le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su cama para leer el libro que había escogido.

**- Mejor le pregunto yo –** respondió la pelinegra con un resoplido.

**- ¡Ejem! –** tosió figurativamente Haruka, provocando un sonrojo en su amiga.

**- Me parece que una personita no quiere que mi hermano socialice con otras chicas – **rió divertida Liz.

**- No es por eso –** respondió más roja saliendo de la habitación con cierto enfado.

**- ¡Corre, no sea que Tomoyo te lo saque! – **ambas rieron divertidas…

* * *

Sakura se estaba riendo de una broma que Shaoran acababa de hacer cuando levantó la vista hacia su amiga Luna y extrañamente la vio por unos segundos con otras ropas y con el pelo más claro de lo que ya tenía. Eso y un nombre vinieron a su mente cuando la vio.

Tan pronto como dura un parpadeo la imagen se borró, pero el nombre perduró y cuando regresó su vista al castaño otro nombre se agregó.

**- Itzel, mi mejor amiga y mi amado Shafiq –** murmuró algo ausente, solo Luna llegó a entender aquello que dijo.

**- Veo que comienzas a recordar querida Sameh – **respondió a la nada la rubia…

Ese domingo los alumnos que fueron a desayunar al comedor se enteraron que a la hora del almuerzo la red flu estaría habilitada para descender a un pueblito mitad muggle, mitad mágico sobre el cual el castillo flotaba. Podrían estar allí hasta la hora de la cena.

Entre los que fueron al pueblito se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran, a los cuales cada vez se los veía más amigos. También Tomoyo bajó y se escondía para poder filmar a su amiga junto al castaño.

Otros de los que bajaron fueron Eric, Kaoru y Hikaru quiénes se fueron derechito a comprar cosas para hacer bromas.

Liz, Haruka y Miyu también bajaron, ellas se fueron de compras, allí se cruzaron con Ginny y Harry. Cosa que este último agradeció porque la griffindor decidió acompañar a las chicas y dejarlo libre para ir a ver la tienda de Quidditch.

Tilak se quedó, prefirió leer una novela. Eriol si lo hizo, pero nadie se enteró a donde fue. Draco no se enteró ya que estaba desmayado. Hermione menos por haberse quedado dormida y Luna pensaba ir, pero un poco más tarde…

* * *

Luna caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo camino a la sala común cuando se cruzó con Hermione que iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos. La rubia al verla sonrió como si hubiera descubierto algo y murmuró.

**- Holly…**

Hermione paró bruscamente, parpadeó un par de veces y la miró.

**- Oh hola Luna, ¿qué se te ofrece? –** le preguntó con curiosidad.

**- Hola Herms, yo no dije tu nombre yo dije Holly –** sonrió misteriosa.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**- Siento como si ese fuera mi nombre, pero no – **sacudió su cabeza **– no es posible, mi nombre es Hermione Jane, no Holly.**

La ojiazul la miró con compasión.

**-Ven Hermione, es hora de que abras tu mente y recuerdes – **la tomó del brazo y la arrastro hasta su habitación…

* * *

**- Dime Herms ¿sabes qué es la Luna Roja? –** preguntó Luna mientras se sentaba en cuclillas en el suelo que simulaba ser pasto en su habitación.

Hermione tardó en responder, por estar mirando con curiosidad, asombro y admiración el diseño del lugar.

**- No, nunca había escuchado hablar de ello, ni siquiera en los libros –** respondió contrariada.

**- Pocas personas saben de ella, y solo en libros de los Hijos de la Luna encontraras algo. Te contaré que es, pero a cambio tú promete escuchar todo, abrir tu mente, y solo preguntar al final –** la desafió con la mirada.

**- Lo prometo**

**- Bueno, cuenta la Leyenda que…**

"_**Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los humanos recién dejaban de ser nómadas para ser agricultores, dos tribus se peleaban la una con la otra por el poder, ellas habían descubierto los principios de la magia, apenas si la entendían, casi no tenían control sobre ella, y sobre todo la usaban en su estado más puro, controlando solo los elementos.**_

_**Una noche de Luna llena luchaban entre si con la magia rodeándolos y destruyendo todo a su paso.**_

_**Hombres y mujeres luchaban, sin diferencia de sexo y/o edad. No había piedad.**_

_**Justo cuando la luna estaba en el centro del cielo alumbrando todo el lugar, doce rayos de magia (dos hechizos de aire, dos de agua, dos de fuego, dos de luz, dos de oscuridad y dos de tierra) se juntaron, formaron una enorme bola que al explotar su onda expansiva afectó a las doce personas que habían lanzado la magia.**_

_**Cuando el polvo y la luz se disiparon los cuerpos de estos seres estaban cambiados. Así nacieron los hijos de la Luna. Un hombre y una mujer tenían alas semi transparentes de colores radiantes, como el arcoíris, ellos habían sido los que lanzaron el elemento aire; otra pareja que había lanzado el agua, tenían ahora la piel muy azul; los que lanzaron el elemento fuego tenían la piel muy blanca y los ojos rojos, cuatro de sus dientes se habían vuelto grandes colmillos; la pareja de la luz parecía que brillaba por si sola y tenían un par de las blancas en la espalda; alas de murciélago y cola les apareció a los controladores de la oscuridad; y a los restante, quienes habían usado la fuerza de la tierra habían adquirido una curiosas orejas puntiagudas y sus pelos ahora eran lacios y sedosos, llegaban casi hasta su cintura.**_

_**Fue así como se cuenta que nacieron los Hijos de la Luna, es decir, las Hadas, las Náyades, los Vampiros, los Ángeles, los Demonios y los Elfos. También todos los presentes ese día notaron que la Luna se había vuelto de un horrible color rojo, como la sangre.**_

_**Desde entonces cada 500 años en el lugar de los hechos se ve a la luna tomar ese color cada vez que llega al centro del cielo.**_

_**La verdad nadie le dio mucha importancia en un principio, los nuevos seres fueron acogidos en sus tribus sin que nadie supiera de su existencia, las parejas tuvieron hijos entre si y estos hijos a su vez tuvieron otros hijos y así fueron naciendo cada una de las razas.**_

_**Pero al pasar los primeros 500 años se dieron cuenta que ese día más de la mitad de los integrantes de cada raza fallecían sin causa evidente alguna.**_

_**Al no volver a repetirse lo ignoraron y siguieron con sus vidas. Hasta que luego de 1500 años más llegaron a la conclusión de que ese día significaba la muerte de toda una raza.**_

_**Los elfos, confiados en vivir muchísimos años no tuvieron mucha descendencia, y cada vez se fueron mermando más y más al pasar cada nueva Luna Roja. Hoy en día casi están extintos, y la mayoría tiene demasiada sangre humana como para tener todos los poderes que habían obtenido antaño.**_

_**Resultó ser que ya en la 5º Luna Roja una chica, un angel, llegó al lugar donde empezó todo, había sido acompañada en su travesía por otros 17 chicos, que eran 2 vampiros, 1 ángel, 3 hadas, 1 elfo, 1 demonio, 4 brujas y 5 magos.**_

_**La mayoría de ellos falleció en el camino, y la angel, cuyo nombre era Elise, llego al lugar, destrozada, con su amado entre sus brazos y bañada por las lágrimas, el sudor y la sangre, levantó un cuchillo de plata y se lo clavó justo en el corazón. Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo brilló y la luz que la rodeó se extendió hacia la Luna, cambiando la Luna de roja a blanca.**_

_**Solo cinco de los amigos estuvieron allí para contarlo, un mago, quién, luego de haber vivido muchos años se fue con la promesa de volver a encarnar cuando encontrara otra solución, para ello dijo que buscaría en la fuentes de sabiduría del mismísimo universo; el otro angel, hermano de Elise, quién llevó la historia a su pueblo y murió pocos años después; la primera reina de las Hadas, Itzel, quién contó todo a los suyos, cedió el trono a su hermana Sameh y falleció al poco tiempo de morir el mago; y Sameh y Shafiq quienes se unieron en santo matrimonio pero nunca tuvieron descendencia. Fallecieron 5 años después que la primera reina.**_

_**Desde entonces cada 500 años vuelve a suceder más o menos lo mismo, Elise reencarna y se suicida, luego de encontrar que en el camino mueren casi todos sus amigos y la persona que más ama."**_

Luna suspiró y la miró invitándola a preguntar.

**- De cierta manera suena muy lógico, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el nombre Holly?**

**-Tiene que ver porque los nombres de cada uno de los que acompañaron fueron: 2 vampiros, llamados Dimitri – **Hermione abrió los ojos reconociendo el nombre **– y Talal; el ángel, llamado Kaveh, las tres hadas, llamadas Sameh, Tahil y Itzel; el elfo llamado Kante, una demonio llamada Hylais, los 5 magos llamados Reed, Haramara, Nerixix, Romó y Shafiq, y las 4 brujas, Gilen, Eluney, Parih y Holly.**

**- Esos nombres, todos esos nombres me suenan conocidos, algunos más que otros, pero todos me suenan, es como si me estuvieran nombrando a mis amigos **– exclamó sorprendida y emocionada la castaña** - ¿sabes por qué será Luna?**

**- Si, lo se, es porque la primera vez que viviste fuiste Holly – **los ojos de la griffindor se abrieron con desmesura** – si, lo fuiste, Talal, Haramara, Nerixix, Romó, Gilen, Parih, Shafiq, Reed e Itzel fueron tus mejores amigos. O mejor dicho fuimos, porque en mi anterior vida fui Itzel.**

Hermione no cabía en si de la sorpresa, era como un puzzle, como un rompecabezas, que encajaba lentamente, pieza por pieza.

**- Tu eras una gran sacerdotisa, tu elemento siempre fue la luz y eras hermana de Haramara, el espadachín más veloz del pueblo, quién amaba a Gilen con locura pero nunca llegaron a concretar nada –** continuó Luna viendo como la castaña asentía confirmando lo que decía.

Entonces Hermione se acordó de una parte del sueño que la hizo sonrojar.

**- Luna, ¿quién era en mi vida Dimitri? –** el rostro de la rubia se ensombreció de repente asustando a su interlocutora.

**- Dimitri fue tu novio, amante, casi esposo, durante el viaje se declararon, pero eso generó discordias en el grupo, Romó te amaba por lo que al verte con otro, cegado por los celos, les contó a las, entonces, autoridades mágicas más importantes, que estaban violando la ley que prohibía estrictamente que los humanos se relacionaran con vampiros ya sea siendo solo amigos o amantes, nadie podía tener contacto con esos seres. Y los cazadores los mandaron directamente a la hoguera. Murieron juntos, uno al lado del otro, consumidos por el fuego y con sus manos entrelazadas. Los vi luego de la masacre, y en ese momento no lo sabía, pero todo esto desencadenaría en la muerte del resto. Romó regresó en si luego de verte morir, descubrimos luego que los celos habían logrado que perdiera el control sobre la oscuridad, el elemento que él controlaba mejor. Pero al ver todo el mal que causó se suicidó, Parih lo siguió después, ella era una joven doncella que hablaba muy poco, nadie supo porque lo hizo. Tu hermano Haramara y Gilen murieron huyendo de los cazadores los cuales habían descubierto la amistad con Talal y Dimitri de todos nosotros. Nerixix y Tahil murieron protegiendo a Sameh y Shafiq de los cazadores, Hylais, Kante, Kaveh y Eluney fallecieron poco después y Talal, el amado de Elise lo hizo poco antes de la Luna Roja con una flecha que le dio directo en el corazón, disparada por los cazadores. Y lo peor es que casi no se han reducido la cantidad de muertes en cada reencarnación, es horrible, pero…**

La castaña la miró suplicante, con lágrimas en los ojos y Luna no siguió contando. Simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

**- Tranquila… tranquila… ahora hay muchas más esperanzas que antes –** la consoló la rubia.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? – **la miró a los ojos con dudas.

**- ¿Te acuerdas de Reed y su promesa de solo volver cuando supiera de otra solución? –** Hermione asintió.

**- Bueno, reencarno recién ahora cuando no lo hizo en todas las encarnaciones posteriores a su muerte.**

**- Entonces debemos preguntarle – **se paró dispuesta a ir por él en ese mismo instante.

**- Espera Herms, espera, todo a su tiempo, Reed siempre fue un ser misterioso, por más que vayamos a preguntarle ahora no nos dirá nada, él solo moverá los hilos sutilmente para que todo se solucione de otra manera, no intervendrá de forma evidente –** se acercó a ella con paso suave y suspiró **– ven, esta abierta la red flu para ir a un pueblo sobre el cual estamos flotando, vamos a tomar un helado así se te van las tristezas –** le sonrió alentadoramente **– primero debemos esperar a que Elise recuerde quién es ¿no lo crees?**

**-Si es verdad –** coincidió la castaña y salieron de la habitación…

* * *

Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontraron con Draco, aun desmayado, pero con un mejor aspecto que el de cuando la griffindor lo había encontrado antes.

**- Desearía poder ayudarlo – **murmuró esta preocupada.

**- Puedes –** respondió Luna sorprendiendo nuevamente a la castaña.

**- ¿Cómo…?**

**- Tu poder de la Luz es el primer paso, el segundo es solo recordar, el tercero se resuelve solo – **respondió con aire enigmático.

**-¿Recordar? ¿No será que…? –** Luna ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió haciendo sonrojar a su amiga **– pero… pero… no… yo no… no, aun no…**

**-¿Viste? Ahí lo tienes, aun no, pero ese aun se puede convertir en un es, solo tienes que aprender a escuchar y a abrir tu mente –** Luna sonrió y se acercó al rubio, lo sacudió un par de veces para despertarlo y ofrecerle un vaso de agua** – ven a despejarte un rato con nosotras Drake, vamos a tomar helado –** le ofreció con una sonrisa.

Draco no entendía nada, busco con la mirada la de la castaña como preguntándole que le sucedía a Lovegood y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, por lo que terminó accediendo a acompañarlas. Lo que cambiaban las cosas cuando uno accedía a tener otra actitud…

* * *

Pansy caminaba por el pueblo, se había comprado un invento muggle muy bueno, al que estos llamaban MP3, y se divertía escuchando música con los auriculares que este traía.

Pasó cerca de la fuente principal del pueblo y se encontró con Ron desmayado junto a la misma. Corrió hacia él y lo llevo al castillo. La enfermera dijo que se encargaría de él, pero que mejor avisara a los amigos del chico.

Así que Pansy volvió al pueblo. Pasó cerca de una heladería y vio a Granger y Lovegood en ella. Iba a avisarles, pero se acordó que a castaña estaba muy distanciada del pelirrojo, y al verlas con un Draco más tranquilo de lo normal, como si la prueba de su elemento no le afectara tanto, prefirió seguir su camino…

* * *

Neville salía de un invernadero, se había comprado una hortensia belladona, una especie mágica de la planta que largaba un olor dulzón que a veces terminaba dando nauseas a quien tuviera cerca.

No había dado ni dos pasos fuera de la tienda cuando alguien se chocó con él.

**- ¿Parkinson? –** preguntó confundido mientras impedía que la planta y él mismo cayeran al suelo.

**- ¡Ah! –** gritó la pelinegra al ver un corte en su rodilla que se hizo al caerse. El castaño no sabía que hacer, hasta estuvo a punto de querer ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

**- Lo mío no es nada Longbotton, tu amigo Weasley está desmayado en la enfermería, deberías ayudarlo a él –** le espetó sin mirarlo a los ojos y con su varita se curo todo lo que pudo su herida **– ¡Aaaagh! ¡Como desearía saber usar la luz para curar! **– Murmuró mientras el griffindor corría hacia el castillo **– ojalá este bien…****

* * *

**Liz y Haruka se dirigieron hacia una librería mientras Miyu y Ginny se probaban nuevos zapatos.

Elizabeth quería conseguir un libro nuevo de los Hijos de la Luna y Haruka simplemente la acompañaba.

La pelirroja se paseaba tranquilamente entre las estanterías hasta que vio un libro especialmente curioso en cuyo lomo se leía_ "El bosque de Aethonan_(*)_ y la Luna Roja"_

Lo agarró curiosa, y se fue a comprarlo. Junto con un libro que se llamaba _"El laberinto de los mil Clabberts_(**)_"_…

* * *

La silueta agachó la cabeza y gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre las hojas.

Otra silueta se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

**- No quiero que mueras… – **murmuró la primera sombra entre sollozos...

FIN DE CAPÍTULO

*******Aethonan:** Caballo Alado zaino, popular en el Reino Unido e Irlanda _(Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos, J.K. Rowling)_

_******_**Clabberts:** Criatura que vive en los árboles. Por su aspecto, parece cruza entre un mono y una rana. Es originario de Sudámerica, pero se ha exportado a todo el mundo entero. La piel, suave y desprovista de pelo, es verde jaspeada, y tiene membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies; los brazos y las piernas son largos y flexibles, lo que permite al clabbert blancearse entre las ramas con la agilidad de un orangután. Tiene unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, y una boca ancha que parece sonreír todo el rato y está llena de dientes afilados. El clabbert se alimenta principalmente de lagartos y pájaros pequeños. La característica más distintiva de esta criatura es una gran pústula en medio de la frente que se vuelve roja y luminosa cuando advierte algún peligro._ (Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos, J.K. Rowling)_

_

* * *

_

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

Myrna: Que bien que conozco ya tu sitio acá en ! ^-^ Sí, como dices Luna es muy misteriosa, ella ve, escucha y sabe cosas que el común de la gente no se da cuenta, y esto queriendo sacar a relucir eso. Tranquila con la cantidad de personajes, ya no me quedan casi personajes nuevos que agregar, así que espero no hacerte demaciadas confusiones en adelante ^-^

Casandra: Bienvenida a fic! me alegra muchísimo que te guste! me encanta el dramione, así que tranquila pienso escribir mucho de esa pareja, pero tampoco le quiero sacar protagonismo a las otras, jeje. En cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran, pues me esta costando escribir sobre ellos, tengo una historia personal de ellos dos planeada, pero me cuesta ponerla en este momento en el fic XD. Pero tranquila, no me olvido de ellos ^-^

Nos vemos gente linda, y ya saben un review aunque sea para decir "Hola" no cuesta nada, acepto cualquier cosa menos insultos, guardense esas palabras para gente que realmente se lo merezca.

_"No me gusta que me ignoren..._

_después de todo soy una Malfoy_

_y a los Malfoys nunca se les ignora._

_No me hagan poner mal_

_Y dejen un comentario por favor"_


End file.
